Annabeth Norrington
by CrazyCoaster99
Summary: James Norrington married when he was young and lived a happy life with his wife... but Eliza Williams was killed by a pirate and he was left to bring up his daughter, Annabeth alone... Anna grows up to be a young, proud Naval officer... but will Jack and Will change her to the one thing that costed the girl her own mother? - also includes more fictional characters and romance.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

It was a foggy and dark night, as the HMS Dauntless sailed, through the thick fog. It wasn't my first time on a ship. I had been on one many times before but it was a first time experience for my friend, twelve-year-old Elizabeth Swann. She really did seem fascinated in the Navy ship, when she ran aboard. She was the daughter of the Governor, Weatherby Swann. My father was the First Lieutenant, in the British Royal Navy, Lieutenant James Norrington. My name is Annabeth Norrington and I'm only ten years old. I was wearing navy blue sailor's clothes and a tricorne. I had never really had the taste of dresses and neither did Mother, apparently. Father knew that quite well and had these sort of clothes made for me.

Elizabeth was standing at the bow of the ship, singing a song that I did not know of. Curious little child I was, I began to walk over to her but a Navy Boatswain, Mr. Gibbs beat me to it and startled Elizabeth, "Be quite, little missy! Cursed pirates roam these waters. You don't want 'em, comin' after us!" He told her, warningly. My eyes widened as I wondered where she could have possibly learned it, let alone heard it from. Finally I mustered up the courage to go over and ask her.

"Where'd you hear it from?" I asked, reaching next to her. Elizabeth and I seemed like opposites, with our looks alone but, in reality, we were very alike. Both of us yearned for adventure (something I was more likely to get - I mean, I am the Lieutenant's daughter), both had lost our mothers and both of us had highly respected fathers.

"Does it matter?" started Mr. Gibbs, quite suddenly, startling me, "As long as she doesn't sing it, I'll - "

"Master Gibbs, that will do." a voice spoke from behind, with a tone stating no-arguments. I turned around and saw Father, dressed in his full navy uniform - that's pretty much the only thing I remember seeing him in, in my life - standing there, his arms crossed, behind him. His usual stern expression was on his face. He was - I have to admit - a rather good-looking man, in the uniform. The Governor, Elizabeth's father, was close behind him, dressed in formal clothes (at five... or whatever... in the morning).

"Miss Swann was singing about Pirates. It's bad luck singing about 'em, especially with us mired in this unnatural fog. You mark my words." He told Father, who just sighed. Obviously, he hadn't made his tone clear enough.

"Consider them marked." He replied, "On your way." Mr. Gibbs looked defeated as he walked away, obediently, muttering something of bad luck and miniature women. He turned back, looked at me and winked. I smiled and looked at the floor, trying not to blush.

"I think it'll be fascinating to meet a pirate." Elizabeth spoke up, after a moment. I noticed Father smile at her.

"Think again, Miss Swann." He began, as I stepped aside as he walked to Elizabeth, "Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that every man, who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves... a short drop and a sudden stop." Again he smiled, looking down at me. I had understood what he meant. Though I had a foggy memory of the day Mother was killed by a pirate - seeing how depressed, I was later on - I remember Father's angry expression, quite well as he ordered that every captured pirate was to be hanged. I, being an idiot asked what it meant and it gave me nightmares, just thinking about it.

Elizabeth didn't though. She looked confused as she turned to Mr. Gibbs, who pretended to hang himself. Almost immediately, she understood and gasped. Upon her reaction, her father turned to mine.

"Uh... I appreciate your fervor, Lieutenant Norrington... but, I'm concerned about the effect, this subject will have, upon my daughter." He said. I sniggered quietly, to myself. Elizabeth have a bad effect? Never going to happen.

"Apologies, Governor Swann." He said and with a brief smile at me, he walked away. I turned away and stopped listening, focusing on the water. At a distance, I noticed a white gleam and frowned. Why was there a white gleam in the middle of this cloudy night?... that too, in the water and in the middle of this fog?... Standing on the tip of my toes, I squinted to find it was an umbrella, which was even more unusual. I followed the umbrella as it flowed with the current of water. It eventually disappeared from my view as I averted my gaze to a wooden board... with a boy on it... My eyes widened and turned to Father, who was talking to the Second Lieutenant... Well, I think that was the Second Lieutenant... at least.

"Look! There's a boy! There's a boy, in the water!" I yelled out to the ship. It caught Father's attention and he and the Second Lieutenant ran over to my side. He had spotted the boy, too.

"Man overboard!" He yelled to the crew. A few Midshipmen and Boatswains walked over to the railing as well, "Man the ropes and fetch a hook. Haul him aboard!" and they did as they were told and hauled the boy up. Elizabeth looked at the boy, worriedly. She caught me looking at her and she averted her gaze. I rolled my eyes as Father bent down, next to me to check him.

"He's still breathing." He mumbled, more to himself than to someone else. Feeling faint light come on my back, I turned around as Mr. Gibbs and another Boatswain jumped up on the rigging. I gasped as Mr. Gibbs said, "Mary, Mother of God."... there was a huge fire in the water... a ship, blasted apart, by the looks of it.

"Good God... What happened here?" I heard Governor Swann demand.

"An explosion in the powder magazine, most likely. Merchant vessels run heavily armed." Father replied, looking at the wreckage.

"A lot good, it did 'em." Gibbs said from beside Father, "... Everyone's thinkin' it, I'm just sayin' it... Pirates." He ended, dramatically... Well, if he was trying to scare someone, he got his desired reaction. A lump formed in my throat, as Father put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. The Governor let out a nervous laugh.

"Master Gibbs, what makes you think that?" He sounded like he was trying to convince himself, rather than Mr. Gibbs, "It's, probably, just an accident..."

"Rouse the Captain immediately! Heave to and take in sail! Launch the boats!" Father ordered the men, who ran to the longboats. After that, he put both his hands on my shoulders, gently and said, "Now, Annabeth, I want you to accompany Elizabeth, in taking care on the boy." He told me. It was a request, not an order, I could tell by his tone.

"Aye, sir!" I saluted him and said enthusiastically causing him to smile, as he let go my shoulders.

"Go on, then." He stood up straight and let me run past him. I couldn't help hearing one of the crew member say, "She must've been a handful, Lieutenant." I ran over to the helm, where the seamen had transferred the boy. Elizabeth had bent over and brushed strands of hair on his face aside. I kneeled down beside her as he took a sudden, sharp breath and grabbed her wrist, startling us both.

"It's okay. My name's Elizabeth Swann." Elizabeth said in a quite, loving voice. I just made a face, as he spoke back in gasps.

"Will Turner..." He breathed out.

"I'm watching over you, Will." She said, as I noticed a gold medallion around his neck. Will Turner passed out again as Elizabeth also noticed it. She picked it up and took it off his neck. I immediately noted the Aztec designs around it and a skull in the middle... it was a...

"It's a Pirate medallion..." I whispered to Elizabeth, "He's a pirate!" Through the side of my eye, I noticed Father was making his way over to our place, stopping at times to give orders to the crew. I had to tell him... I almost got up to walk over to tell him, in fact, but half-way up I was yanked back down.

"No, don't tell the Lieutenant!" Elizabeth whispered, frantically.

"Why not?" I asked, firmly.

"Because he'll have him... you know... and he's a kid." She said. I sighed... Father won't do such a thing, to a child.

"So am I, Elizabeth!" I protested, in a quiet voice, "He won't treat a child like that!"

"Please!"

"Fine!" I whisper-yelled, "Hide that thing, then." I whispered, as quietly as I could. Her timing was impeccable because at the moment she hid it, I felt a strong hand on my shoulder, which caused me to gasp. It was only Father.

"Has he said anything?" He asked us... I couldn't lie to him, not with the stern look on his face... Dare I ask, why did I get a strict - but loving - father, who I couldn't even lie to?! Thank God, Elizabeth spoke up right on time.

"He said his name was Will Turner before passing out... that's all we found out." Father nodded... but there was a look of doubt in his eyes... like he didn't believe her, entirely. I gulped.

"Take him below." He told First Sub-Lieutenant Gillette and Second Sub-Lieutenant Groves and walked off again. I breathed out with relief and walked back to the railing looking at the wreckage... how the heck could anyone do such a thing? It's cruel and evil thing, Piracy is... Father was right... they do deserve to be punished... because they're the reason I lost my mother when that pirate ship attacked HMS Diamond, when I was only five years old.

That day, I remember only because of it's tragicness. I was playing on the deck of the ship, with my mother Eliza when the ship attacked... I remember how I was cornered by a pirate who was about to kill me. It was that moment my mother came out of nowhere and threw her arms around me. After a few minutes the pirate lost his patience and... ran through her, with his sword. My father's anger had doubled as the pirate turned to me because a second later he killed the man he was dueling and rammed Mother's murderer off the ship's railing. His doubled anger - after Mother died a few minutes later, it was also grief of losing a loved one - helped kill so many pirates and sink their ship. The surviving ones - four or five, maybe? - were hanged... I also became very scared of Father... of his anger... and above that I also became melancholic over Mother's death... I was never the same again.

"Anna?" I heard Father's voice from behind. I turned around and found Father standing just a foot behind me, the look on his face was calm. I saw the captain had woken and had taken up Father's ordering-everyone-around job, "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not." My voice cracked a bit but I wasn't crying... well I thought I wasn't, till Father rubbed of a tear on my cheek with his hand.

"Anna if you were thinking of your mother, it's alright... I know how you feel." He said, quietly.

"You do?" I asked. That sounded dumb... Of course he did... they were married, happily, for more than five years, till her death... and also, they had me four months before they're first marriage anniversary.

"Yes... I fell in love with your mother when I met her." He told me as I listened very attentively, "I was only 16 and she was 15... and she was the most beautiful person I laid eyes on. I became tempted to marry her and when I turned 18, by which time it was my second year, working along with my father, as a - "

"Midshipmen?" I just blurted out. Realizing, I just interrupted my own father and muttered a small sorry. He let out a small genuine laugh and put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me closer to him.

"Yes... I married her and then we had you... That day, the day you were born was the happiest one in my life. When I saw you, I didn't want a son after that. Just you. I see so much of her in you, Annabeth... you are a beautiful young girl and will grow into a beautiful strong young women... like your mother was." He leaned down and kissed me, affectionately, on my cheek. I smiled and blushed - I mean... come on... he rarely does that. He laughed again as he took of my hat and ruffled my shoulder-length brown hair. I loved Father, with all my heart. He brought me up alone, since Mother died and along with that did his duties as a naval officer. Because of that, he had a paternal bond with me, which I wasn't going to break. He always used to tell me how much I looked like my mother. I, however knew that I had his hazel eyes and brown hair because I still remember Mother having dirty blonde hair and brown eyes.

I turned back to the railing, as he walked off, to listen to the captain, and spotted something, which made my heart stop... a ship with black sails... a pirate ship...

* * *

><p>I know, I know... It not that good... but please comment, suscribe... come on, come on! You know how it works! :P<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

*Eight years later*

"Look into that, again. Then report back, Mr. Thomson." I ordered the Marine, giving him the files he had handed me. As he gave me a salute and walked away, I smiled. Now an 18-year-old young girl, I had, through difficulty joined the British Royal Navy as a Midshipmen. Today marked my first year and since I was a child of an already-high-ranking officer, my uniform was different from other Midshipmen: white breaches and stockings, black shoes, a white cravat, a white shirt (linen), a blue sleeveless waistcoat, a broadcloth navy blue coat with golden lining on the sleeves, fingerless blue gloves (with a golden stirp on the pinky side of each glove) and a white sword scabbard. In addition, I wore a black tricorne with golden trimming. For weapons, I was equipped a rapier sword, a knife and two flintlock pistols and a musket. Nothing more, nothing less. The extra things, which I had, were a compass and a spyglass, which I rarely used. The flintlocks, knife, compass and spyglass were on a white belt.

The difficulty of joining was convincing the commanding navy officer of Port Royal: my father, Captain James Norrington. It took two years to convince him to let me join (and that was only after Grandfather Lawrence convinced Father to see reason). He and I did argue many times on the topic but he eventually let me, knowing there was no way to he was going to change my mind. The more I grew up, the less interested I became in becoming a proper lady. I yearned action in my life since my father taught me how to handle a sword - I mean, not like I didn't want adventure already... It just made the yearning double. I had now excelled in swordfighting and my marksmanship. It may be the lowest commissioned rank but I'm really proud of myself, for my achievement, of becoming the first woman... or girl... to join the Royal Navy.

Today was Father's third promotion ceremony. Two months before I was born, he was promoted to First Lieutenant, then he was promoted to Captain when I was ten - a month after we moved here - and now, eight years later he was being promoted to Commodore Norrington. It was only forty-five minutes away from the ceremony and I and Theodore Groves Jr. were right now looking to the Marines, who were stowing the cargo, under the boardwalk, of the north docks, Father's orders... He wants the cargo near to his flagship, the HMS Interceptor, in case of an emergency... and I've been awake since five and doing this since seven o'clock and it's almost nine o'clock, now.

"Uh... Annabeth..." I turned around and found myself face-to-face with Theodore. Theodore Groves II (or Jr.) was the son of the Lieutenant Groves I (or Sr.) and he looked exactly like his father, with the light brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was as tall as I was, and was skinny... but he was stronger than he looked. He had the same uniform and weapons as mine but his sword was a small sword. He was one of my two best friends, in the Navy, the other being Andrew Gillette II (or Jr.), the son of Lieutenant Gillette I (or Sr.)

"Yes, Theo?" I asked him, "Any problem?" He shook his head.

"No, no... It's just Mr. Turner is wanting to see you..." He told me. I sighed... Father had told me he'd come down to check at exactly nine... and fifteen minutes were left, "Don't worry... I'll take care of the rest."

"Thank you, Theodore... Ian Thomson went to look into something. Tell him to report to you. Okay." I told him as I began to walk up the boardwalk... Will found the right time to call me. At a distance, a young man was standing wear dark brown formal clothes... Looks like William Turner was going to the Swann's mansion... He likes Elizabeth... I smiled as I got near him.

"Tell me... What's so important that you called me during my work." I asked, joking with him... I mean, it hardly ever happens, "... but being serious, it's really important."

"Oh, sorry, Annabeth... I want to show you something... Come on!" He began to walk to the Main Market... I followed him as he walked, very quickly. I didn't trust Will, at first, because of that medallion... but we became good friends, eventually. When Father would leave me here, when I was younger - when I got sick, before his departure, or he didn't want me to go along with him - I'd play with him and my friends, the children of the other officers, "Come on! Keep up!" He spoke, excitedly as we reached his shop. I wish I could.

"I'm trying to... I'm just tired..." I spoke as I entered Mr. Brown's smithy. It was a small place... Also, there was a donkey... or a mule... Not sure. When he came, Will began to work here, for a living, "So... What is it... Father will reach the docks at nine." Will opened walked to a black case and opened it. It had a sword, sheathed in a black scabbard.

"You'll love this... Hopefully..." He took out the sword and presented it to me. I took it and unsheathed it. It was a small sword, with a double-edged blade, about a meter long, "The blade's made of folded steel and the handle's laid with golden filigree." I looked at the six inch long, thin decorative wire, hanging from the handle. I stared at it, in awe, "It's the sword your father's receiving today... The Governor told me to make it... I wanted your opinion first... Is it nice?"

"Nice?... That's not close to describing it!... Will... You really outdid yourself!" I told him, flourishing it for a while and balancing it, near it's handle, "I mean... look at it... It's perfectly balanced. The tang... It's almost the full width of the blade..." I put it back in it's scabbard and gave it back to Will, saying, "Father will be very impressed... He'll love it." I told him, smiling. He looked faltered.

"Thanks, Annabeth... I didn't think you'd like anything, after the sword, I made for you." He looked pointedly at my rapier. I unsheathed it and looked at it's long blade. My rapier's double-edged blade was made of strong, light and flexible steel and was a bit than a meter long.. It's handle was very plain, compared to the ceremonial smallsword, Will just showed. The handle was black and the handguard was steel...

"Yeah... You made it very nicely... I thought you were going to make a small sword... but you surprised me. These are very rare now." I told him, "It has a nice balance... It's like you made like me..." I smiled as I sheathed it. I frowned as Will thanked me, "Uh... How long have I been here?"

"Uh... fifteen minutes..." I gasped... Father was going to come... or he's already here...

"Oh damn... I have to go! See you around, Will!" I told him, running out of the smithy. Before that... I think I heard Will laugh. Running at full speed back to the boardwalk, I found Theodore seeing to the last of the cargo.

"You're late." He told me, looking at the me, as I came down the boardwalk, "I'm done with it."

"I know... I'm sorry... Will wanted to show me something... Is the Captain here, yet?" I asked him, looking around.

"Commodore..." He corrected.

"Right..." I needed to get use to his new title,

"... and yes... He just went under the boardwalk, to check the cargo, properly."

"Did he - "

"Ask for you?... Yes... Last time I checked, he's your father, Miss Norrington." He spoke suddenly, looking at the files, again... He's back...

"There you are..." His voice reached my ears... You see, "Don't leave your station unless ordered, Annabeth." I turned around and found myself face-to-face with my father. Theodore bit his lower lip and hid his face from view, behind the files. In the past eight years, Father never changed, not a bit, in both personality and appearance. The only difference was the white periwig he has worn since he became Captain. I always remember seeing him only in his uniform - which was like every high-ranked officers of the navy: white breeches, white stockings, black shoes with buckles, a white linen shirt, sleeveless waistcoat, white cravat, black tricorne trimmed with gold and feathers (only worn on special occasions), as well as a navy blue woolen broadcloth coat. On his left upper-arm, there was a golden band with a silver line, running through the middle (which signified that he was a high-ranking officer and also a son of one, too - Grandfather Lawrence was an Admiral when I was born and retired when I was six years old.) and he was also wearing his medal of 'the Order of the Bath'.

"Yes, Captain... I mean, Commodore." I fixed my statement, and saluting him, like I did with all my superiors, as he took the files from Theodore. Eight years ago, I was half of my father's height... and he was still three inches taller than me!... but then again, five foot ten inches is no joke for a girl, "Sorry, sir... Someone needed my help... I didn't leave before that, though."

"Good... Anything left?" He asked, looking at the files, he took, "Is any cargo, the Mercury brought, left?"

"None that we know of, sir." I informed, "I overlooked the unloading, myself, and I had the ship double-checked." He looked at me, from the files, "... and I sent Mr. Groves to check, as well." Theodore nodded. Father closed the files and gaze at me, with a impressed look.

"You never failed to impress me, Annabeth." He told me, walking by my side, to his ship, giving a smile before boarding it. I sighed with relief, as Theodore elbowed me.

"That's why you're the best one here... Seriously... When you joined, half the Marines thought you'd get free appreciation... but even I didn't know he was that strict with you." He told me. I smiled at his compliment.

"I never told anyone before... Of the four girls, born to the officers, stationed here, I'm the only one without a brother..." I stated, as he nodded in agreement, "That's why I'm different... The others focus more on the boys... I got the full the blast of strictness... You know how I feel." He nodded, in agreement as Father got off the ship with two Marines, Angus Murrloy and Giles Murtogg.

"You two will remain here and guard the Interceptor. Make sure that citizens don't come here." He was ordering, as he came up to us, again, "Mr. Groves, I forgot to tell Mr. Gillette to station the Marines... Go check to it." Theodore saluted and ran off to the fort. I looked at Father... He suddenly became... hesitant.

"Father, are you - "

"I'm fine... I just -" He broke off and smiled, "Come on... I'm going up to the fort... Come with me." He told me. I nodded and began follow him, "You really proving yourself to be a good officer, Annabeth. Your grandfather was right." Father spoke up, "Annabeth, I wanted to ask you something and I want an honest answer." He told me, in his Captain - Commodore!... voice. I nodded, realizing it must be serious, "I know it hit you very hard, when your mother died. It hit me very hard, too. You grew up without a mother and I was left alone, with you as my only family." Of course... It was a small family talk.

"You brought me up well, Father and you know that, very well." I told him, firmly. It was true. He never spoiled me (I never got anything on any other day, other than my birthday... and I never asked for anything that day but him taking me wherever he went) and above that he was nothing but a loving, caring father figure, even if he was strict - then again, four generations of my family (including me) have been in the Navy, so obviously, everyone was brought up with the no-nonsense military discipline... I mean, why do you think I'm like this?

"I think I've been too strict with you, lately..." I smiled at him and nodded. He gave a small laugh at that, "... but thank you, Annabeth. But I wanted your permission... to marry... again." He finished. I raised my eyebrows and looked at his eyes. They were rather happy, yet filled with sorrow... but why ask me, if he wanted to marry again?... It was his choice... Not mine... but...

"To who?" I asked.

"To whom..." He corrected. I flushed even more... Blushing was the only thing I was having trouble controlling!... This time Father laughed, out loud, "I guess, a girl's still a girl, even if she's in the Navy... It's Elizabeth Swann." He replied. I smiled at both his comment and answer... Obviously, Elizabeth. Father loved her... not as much as my mother, but still...

"Father, whatever makes you happy... you can... " I told him, then in a whisper, to myself "... as long as you don't make me marry, anyone."

"I heard that." He said, smiling evilly.

"What?" I replied, innocently. He laughed and kissed my forehead. My face flushed even more, but it was unnoticable.

"I won't... believe me... you made your vows anyways." He said, as he entered the fort gates... Wow... Two hours away from the fort and place becomes decorated. It was true... I was a sworn maiden (meaning I won't marry anyone, in any given circumstances), "I'll see you after the ceremony."

"Good luck!" I called after him. He turned around once more and gave me a fleeting smile before the other high-ranking officers began to applause for him and led him off. I stepped out of the carriage and sighed, entering the Fort, nodding to the guarding Marines. I only just made it to a the left-side of the fort, near the stairs, when someone called me.

"Miss Norrington? That is you, isn't it?" said a voice said behind me. It was Governor Swann, behind him Elizabeth. She had grown up into a beautiful young twenty-year-old and she was wearing a beautiful velvet dress but seemed to have a problem breathing because she was holding her chest, tightly.

"Good morning, Governor Swann." I stood straight, with my hands crossed behind me.

"Good morning, Ma'am." He replied, "Where's your father? I wish to speak to him."

"Uh... somewhere over there..." I told him, unsure... I mean he just vanished into a sea of blue. He smiled and went off in the direction, I pointed. I turned to Elizabeth, "Good day, Elizabeth. You alright?"

"Hey, Annabeth." She winced in pain and nodded, "Yeah, it's just... this corset... I can't breathe. It's too tight."

I scoffed, "I think women in London somehow learned not to breath." I told her. She nodded in agreement, then winced, "You know, if you give me the permission... I'll happily cut it off, in case you collapse..." I jested, causing her to smile, "... and count your blessings. You don't have to wear this coat, in this warm weather... Anyways, see you." The Governor returned, thanking me and led Elizabeth to the crowd

"Miss Norrington." I turned and found myself face-to-face with the First Lieutenant and Father's First Mate, Lieutenant Andrew Gillette, behind him his son (my friend), Andrew (Jr.), who was a good metre away - great, I got the second-most strict person in the Navy.

"Morning, Lieutenant. Can I help you, in anything?" I asked, after saluting him. Andrew smirked from behind his father.

"No no... I merely want to confirm that you know, where to assume your place... you too, Andrew." He glared at his son, who had let out a barely audible snicker. It was my turn to smirk, as his gloating expression turned to fear.

"Yes, sir." I said, wiping the smile of my face, when the Lieutenant didn't take his piercing gaze of Andrew. Andrew nodded, frightfully. The Lieutenant turned to me and told me when to assume my place (when the bell rang). With that, he walked away leaving me with Andrew, who let a sigh of relief. Every issue of high-ranking Naval officers - mostly, known as Naval Issues - were scared of his (in my case, her) father because of the punishment of disobeying your father, was... terrible. The same held true for the children of the high-ranking officers of East India Trading Company Armada (EITC Issues) and the British Army (Army Issues). When they told me that, I pretty much restrained from it. At the moment, in any of the Military bases, there are six Military Issues: three in the Navy, two in the Army and one in the EITC (who I seriously hate and haven't met in nine years, since I was nine... She joined a few months after I did). The ones in the Navy are:

Theodore Groves II, Second Lieutenant Theodore Groves' son,

Andrew Gillette II, First Lieutenant Andrew Gillette's son and

me, Annabeth Norrington, (yet-to-be-promoted) Commodore James Norrington's daughter.

"Andrew, you really should stay serious around your father. You alone know how strict... and scary... he is." I advised him. Andrew was a tall (as tall as I was), skinny ninteen-year-old and his father's spitting image. He had reddish-brown hair (tied in a Marine's traditional hair style) and grey eyes. He wasn't built, but he was agile and an excellent swordsmen. Though he was obnoxious, at times, he was a very good friend. He was a Midshipmen and his uniform was like mine. His weapons were the same as mine, except his sword was a small sword (I was the only one in the Navy to favour a modern rapier - which is a longer version of a small sword - while most of them favoured small swords and a few favoured cutlasses).

"Yeah, your right." He said, "Besides, he's not in a good mood."

"He's always in a good mood... He just doesn't show it infront of us." I pointed out, "Mine is, thank God." I looked over to where he was standing, talking to Andrew's and Theodore's fathers. Just then, Andrew let out a small sigh of frustration.

"Oh no... It's her, again." I looked at where, he was looking at and sniggered. It was Raven O'Neil. Raven was a nineteen-year-old young woman, the daughter of a rich landowner, Brian O'Neil. She was rather annoying and snobbish... None of the Navy officer's daughters liked her... because... she was just too... you know snobbish, "Annabeth, get rid of her. Theo and I tried several times... she always comes back." I looked at him as Theodore walked down from the high wall.

"Yeah, she just doesn't go away." He stated. I shook my head as Miss Colourful came over to us, "Oh, hello, again, Miss O'Neil." He said through forced politeness.

"Oh, great." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Hello, boys." She smiled at the two. Yeah, like I wasn't here. She always tried to get the attention of the officers... No matter, how old they were and what they're martial status was... I'm serious, she even tries to seduce the Lieutenants... They're just better at shaking her off, "What are you doing with her?" I looked at the Union Jack, up the fort, shot her a side-glare, trying to ignore her squeaky, annoying voice.

"She's our friend." Andrew looked at me, "... and you really shouldn't talk to her like that."

"Why?" She rolled her eyes, "What can she do?"

"Because..." I decided to intervene, knowing my cue, "... I'm a Naval officer, whose father, is being promoted to the Commodore... and I can have you easily thrown in jail." Which wasn't true... I didn't have the authority to arrest someone, unless the officers tell me, I could. I looked up and down at her dress, "... which won't be good, for that dress of yours."

"Why not?" She looked shocked, "This dress is made of the finest silk, in England."

"Oh, then that will probably get ruined faster... because it's humid in the jail, and the worms that thing is made of, can't survive the warmth... That's why silk can get ruined, in there." Andrew and Theodore were trying there level-best not to laugh, at the look of utmost tragicness, which had suddenly came on her face. I just smiled, triumphantly.

"Worms?" She whispered.

"Yes... They're imported from the cold weather, in Northern England. They can't survive in this hot weather." I told her, folding my arms.

She immediately turned on her heel, "Father!" She scurried off. The moment she was out of earshot, Theodore and Andrew both bursted out laughed and I grinned at them.

"That was epic!" Theodore exclaimed, as he calmed down. Andrew took a longer time, "What worms are they made of?"

"Thank you... Silk worms, as far as I know..." I stated, "Why should I even care... I wear a wool and linen uniform... which is probably, a lot more comfortable than that."

"I'll meet up with you... I think Father's calling me." Theodore walked away, trying to wipe the smile of his face, leaving me with Andrew, who was still smiling, looking at Raven, complain to her father, of the worms, silk was made out of. Thank God, the bell rang at that exact same moment, saving me from Mr. O'Neil complaining to my father... who really won't do anything of it... I mean... come on.

"Ladies, first." Andrew said, mockingly. I rolled my eyes and proceeded to my position, in front of the crowd of Boatswains, Ensigns and Midshipmen, with him following, where Theodore, already was. The other Marines were on the high wall, patrolling... A few were on guard duty outside the fort and some were in the parade.

"Let the ceremony begin." I told them as the main gate opened and a drum-sequence started.

From the gate, two long lines of Marines marched in. They were following a marching band, who were following two people, hold a flag each: a British Royal Navy flag and the Union Jack. When they reached the front, someone yelled, "Two paces march!" and the lines separated, forming an aisle. Father walked out from the gunpowder store and stood at the beginning of the aisle, his head held high, with pride - ironically, that's how I was standing, because it was my father's promotion, after all.

"Right-about face!" the voice commanded again and the Marines turned around facing each other, "Present arms!" and they lowered the muskets forming an arch, through which the new Commodore walked. I fixed my eyes on Elizabeth, who was breathing heavily. I hope she didn't collapse, yet.

Father reached the Governor, who was standing with a man, who was, holding a case. The Governor opened it and held out the sword, Will had made, sheathed in it's scabbard. Father grasped the sword's handle and pulled it out, it's blade was gleaming in the sun. He flourished it for a while, before turning smartly to his fellow officers and nodded, then to the audience, before him and flourishing the sword back into it's scabbard. An applause broke out after that and the other officers clapped Father's back. I applauded along with everyone. He seemed very happy, at the moment, which made me forget of my half-gloomy mood. That's when I began to have fun, for once...

Theodore and I left Andrew with Raven O'Neil, who was looking for me. The former decided to play along with her while I got to the bridge, laughing quietly, "That was close." I spoke up as I stopped laughing, "What's with that woman."

"I don't know, but I think she's jealous of you." Theodore stated, looking at the North docks, where the Interceptor was. I frowned.

"What do you mean..." I asked, uncertainly. Theodore flushed and didn't look at me.

"I mean... You know... Never mind..." He looked at the docks, "Look... They're doing something for once." I looked at the dock where Murrloy and Murtogg were telling off a man for entering an off-limits dock.

"Yeah... They are." I looked at Theodore as he looked at me... I smiled... but the eye contact broke when I heard a splash. The both of us turned our heads to the clift and saw water rising, at the base, as if something just fell in it. I heard a man's voice shouted out, at the top of his voice, a name,"ELIZABETH!"

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 coming up... and I may be absent at times... so don't worry...<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

I looked up the Fort Charles clift wall and saw Father, being restrained from jumping off the wall by Lieutenant Gillette, "Oh no!" I whispered. Elizabeth had collapsed... at a very wrong place. Realizing that it would take the others long to reach the docks, I shot off to the dock where the Interceptor was floating, "Come on!" Theodore followed me, trying to catch up. I reached the boardwalk where the two Marines were standing, looking in the water. Murtogg was the first to notice me, as I ran down the boardwalk and jumped to a hold... Trust me, I never would've stopped running, otherwise.

"Miss Norrington, a citizen just jumped in to save Miss Swann!" He told me, executing a small salute, as Theodore caught up, completely out of breath, like me.

"And you didn't stop him!" I yelled, completely outraged... or tried to since I was completely out of breath. Murrloy shook his head, "You couldn't do it yourself?" I asked, as Theodore walked up to Murrloy and looked at the water, to help search, for the two people. Murtogg muttered that he couldn't swim and flushed. I looked utterly baffled, "You call yourself, the pride of the King's Navy." I muttered as a man, wearing the weirdest set of clothes jumped up with Elizabeth slunged on his shoulder. Theodore jumped forward and put her on the boardwalk, he checked her breath.

"She's not breathing..." He was saying, anxiously... The corset. I pulled out my knife, as Murrloy pulled the man up.

"Move!" I pushed him, aside and ran the knife through the middle of the corset. Breaking it apart, I pulled it off and threw it to Murtogg (the idiot - though he is nice and I had nothing against him - caught it and didn't drop it). Elizabeth's eyes flew open and she began to cough out water, uncontrollably.

"Never would have thought of that..." Theodore stated, surprised.

"That's quite obvious, then, isn't it." I laughed and smiled with pride as Andrew ran down the boardwalk. He must have ran at a faster speed and from a comparatively larger distance, because he was even more out of breath than Theodore and I were... combined, "Where're the others, Andrew?... Are you alright?"

"I'm fine... The Commodore... is coming... with a squad." He announced, in gasps. I nodded as my breath became steady. The man stood up straight and looked at me, with mad eyes... Did he suffer heat stroke or what?

"Hey, I was going to do that!" He said, accusingly, as he pushed his braids aside and fixed his bandana. He was as tall as I was, with clothes of a sailor... of different places.

"Well, too bad!" I snapped at him, through gritted teeth. I noticed a medallion around her neck: the pirate medallion, we found eight years ago. What shocked me more was that the man seemed to recognize it as well because fell to his knees and picked it up. I got up on my feet, sheathing my knife and glaring at him. I got a bad feeling about him, with his clothes and everything. Even Andrew, standing next to me frowned. And so did Theodore, who stood up and walked next to us. The three us, Naval Issues, looked suspiciously at that man... He had a bad auror around him.

"Where did you get that?" He asked Elizabeth, as she stopped coughing and took heavy breaths. His sleeve slipped down a bit... reavealing a large 'P' branded on his skin... he was a pirate...

"Get on your feet." I told him, in a commanding voice, cocking a pistol and pointing it in his face.

"What did I do?" He asked us, quickly... a bit too quickly. However, before I could reply, people ran from behind and someone pointed a sword under his chin. The three of us adjusted our positions to let him stand in front and I still pointed my pistol at him.

"On your feet." Father said, in a commanding voice twice as commanding as the one I used. The man seemed to get the idea, with three swords (the others from the two Lieutenants), three pistols and about a dozen muskets (with bayonets) pointing at him and slowly got up. I guess it looked bad, seeing how most of Elizabeth's clothing was missing. The Governor helped Elizabeth up and put his coat around her. Father looked at the corset in Murtogg's hand, who dropped it and pointed (Thank God) at the man.

"Shoot him!" The Governor ordered.

"Father!" Elizabeth scolded him, immediately. She turned to my father, "Commodore, do you really intend to kill one of my rescuers?" because Father was now pushing the point of his new sword in his chin. He looked at Elizabeth and nodded. He sheathed his sword and the men behind him lowered their weapons. I put my pistol back in my belt, shooting daggers at him. He smirked at me, triumphantly.

Father turned to him and gave him a glare, before his gaze soften... but only by a fraction, "I believe, thanks are in order." Father said, holding out his hand. The man looked at him and reluctantly shook his hand. Father, immediately tightened his grip and pulled up his sleeve, "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did you... Pirate?" He said, disgustedly his eyes turning into slits of fury.

"Hang him." The Governor said, angrily.

"Well done." He told me, quietly. It was my turn to smirk now, "... Keep your guns on him, men! Mr. Gillette fetch some irons for the Lieutenant!" Father ordered Andrew, who nodded. The Marines pointed their guns at him again as he ran off, with his father following him. Father pulled up his sleeve, even more revealing a tattoo of a bird in flight, in front of a setting sun... It can't be...

"Well, well... Jack Sparrow..." Father threw his hand from him. Father's stern expression turned into a look of pleasure... as if he'd caught his worst enemy. My eyes widen... What?... This was the infamous Jack Sparrow?

"Captain... Jack Sparrow... if you please, sir." He smiled at Father.

"Well, I don't see your ship... Captain." Father said, sarcastically, smiling unpleasently as he looked around the dock. I smirked.

"I'm in the market... as it were." Sparrow told him, gruffly.

"He said he came to commandeer one." Murtogg explained. I raised one eyebrow, as he shrugged. They must've gotten distracted again and, this time, by the pirate's tall tales.

"Told you he was telling the truth." Murrloy told Murtogg. He bent down and picked up a few things, "These are his, sir." He presented them to Father, obviously currying favour...

Father picked up a flintlock pistol and eyed the gunpowder pack, on the belt, "Extra powder, but no additional shot." Sparrow shrugged. Father unhooked a compass from the belt and opened it and frowned at the reading. He moved it right and left, keeping it parallel to the ground. I noticed immediately that the needle wasn't pointing north, "It doesn't bear true." The smile of pleasure on his had begun to scare me now. Sparrow looked down, obviously embarrassed. The Marines, who were pointing their guns at him, from behind me, were snickering now. I was merely smiling, with one corner of my mouth going higher than the other one. Meanwhile, Father reached out and unsheathed half of Sparrow's sword, "And I half-expected it to be made of wood." and harshly sheathed it back. I stepped a bit away from him now.

"Taking stock: you've got a pistol with only one shot, a compass that doesn't point north... and no ship. You are, without a doubt, the worst pirate I've ever heard of... and met." Father said, in a dangerously calm voice, which was filled with pleasure and, at the same time, the urge to attack Sparrow.

Sparrow didn't seem to sense the danger, I did, "But you have heard of me." Father lost his anger at that. He grabbed his back-collar and arm and harshly pulled him aside, away from Sparrow's escape route. Andrew returned and handed irons to his father who took Sparrow from Father and began to manacle him.

"Commodore, I really must protest!" Elizabeth ran after Father who chose to ignore her. Wow... she got used to calling him that, already... and it's his first day.

"Carefully, Lieutenant." He told his right-hand man, as I walked up the board, to close the path in case he escaped. I took out a pistol and loaded. Andrew stood at the bottom of the board and did the same. I got an aerial view of the scene below.

"Pirate or not, this man saved my life." Elizabeth began to protest. Yeah, good luck with that, Elizabeth.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." Father stated, firmly. See what I mean?

"But it seems enough to condemn him." Sparrow spoke up from behind her. Father smiled, unpleasantly.

"Indeed." He said, in a self-satisfied tone. Lieutenant Gillette finished manacling him and let him go, which was a big mistake because the moment the Lieutenant turned around, Sparrow threw the chain around Elizabeth's throat. I gasped and my eyes widened. The Marines got ready to shoot... My eyes widen as I realized that they might shoot Elizabeth, by mistake.

"No, don't shoot!" Governor Swann yelled, in depression, before I could. Sparrow whispered something to Elizabeth before saying something aloud.

"Commodore Norrington, my effects please... and my hat." He asked Father, who looked like he was ready to lung at him, "Commodore!" Father harshly took the weapons, from Murrloy and reluctantly handed them Elizabeth, who on gun-point, put them on him. She seemed more angry than scared... In fact, only angry.

"You're despicable." Elizabeth said, angrily after she was done.

"Time and tide, love. I saved your life, you save mine... We're squared." He told her... wait, I saved her life... well, partially, "Gentlemen... milady." He said, addressing the last part to Elizabeth. I glared at him... He better not mistake me for a boy, "I hope you'll remember this day as the day you almost caught Captain Jack... Sparrow!" He pushed Elizabeth away - who was caught by her father - and held on to a rope, which was holding a canon. He grabbed a rope and pulled it free from it's belaying pin. The cannon acted as a counterweight and lifted him up. The hanger began to rotate.

"Now will you shoot him!" The Governor yelled.

"Open Fire!" Father yelled out. The Marines shot at Sparrow, but none of the shots hit him. I turned around, in time to see Sparrow land on a beam of wood.

"On his heels!" I heard Father yell, as Sparrow (somehow) swung his chains over a rope and began to slide down. Seeing how I was closer, I ran below the beam and aimed my pistol at the rope and shot. It was a perfect hit; Sparrow who was halfway through, fell on his back painfully. He sat up and rubbed his head, momentarily forgetting he was being chased. He snapped out of it, when Andrew ran from behind and shot his pistol, at his feet. He screamed and jumped on his feet (literally), running of to the opposite direction. A few Marines came from the back, by the time.

I stepped aside and yelled, "Fire!", They began to shoot at Sparrow, who reached the bridge to the Main Market and then disappeared through the gate. The citizens ran to find shelter as I let out a sigh of frustration and turned to Andrew, "Lead them to the Market and search for him!" I ordered. He nodded and beckoned the others to follow him, as Theodore appeared beside me.

"Finally, some action." He whispered to me before running after the others. Frankly speaking, I couldn't agree with him more. Father appeared with Lieutenants Gillette and Groves by his side. Behind them, Murrloy and Murtogg and a few other Marines followed.

"Lieutenants... I think, Mr. Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows... let's make sure he doesn't miss it." The Lieutenants once nodded swiftly and shot off, after their sons. Only then, Father turned to me, "Annabeth, take the other Marines and go secure the south docks." He ordered me, as three more Marines appeared behind Murrloy and Murtogg, "We need to make sure he does not escape."

"Yes... Commodore." I nodded once, swiftly and beckoned the five Marines to follow me and ran off to the direction of the Main Market.

...

"Annabeth!" Andrew called out, as he walked up to me, his pistol in his hand.

"Murrloy, take them to the south docks and search for him. If you don't find him, secure every exit. If you see him, send a signal to alert the others. Murtogg stay with me." I ordered. Murroly took the others off to the docks, while Murtogg stayed behind, "Any sign of him yet?" I asked Andrew, who came up, by that time.

"None. It's like he just disappeared." He informed, "We've searched most of the market, already and the citizens say they didn't see anyone pass here, who was manacled."

"Keep a weather eye out... He's looks clever. I need to go to the south docks... Come on." I told Murtogg. Andrew nodded and walked of. I loaded my remaining pistol and went to the archway, near the smithy, "Keep your eyes and ears open..." I faded off... As I passed the smithy's door, I heard noises. Murtogg stopped to listen, as well, "Did you hear that?" Murtogg nodded, nearing the door. Shaking my head, I turned back to the market, "It must be Mr. Turner or Mr. Brown."

"Ma'am... Mr. Turner isn't here... I saw him enter the Tavern Square, just moments ago, when you were talking to Mr. Gillette." Murtogg stated. I frowned, "... and I don't think Mr. Brown has arrived back since morning."

"You're right. Sparrow's still manacled... If he needs to take off the irons, himself... This is the only place he can do it." I told him. I cocked my pistol and opened the door, cautiously. Murtogg went inside first... The source of the noise was the mule... It must've gotten startled and had begun to move, causing the wheels to turn, as well. After calming it down, "Someone's been here. Search the place... We have to check before we go... and fast." Murtogg nodded and armed his musket. As he begun to look around, Will entered the smithy.

"Something wrong?" He asked, coming to my side. I nodded.

"Yes... A pirate was found at the north docks but he escaped to the market and disappeared..." I told him, "Sorry for this, by the way." Will shook his head, as Murtogg came back.

"There's no one here... and Mr. Brown, who's knocked out..." He informed me. My eyes widen as he added, "... er... from drinking." I sighed and nodded, "Sparrow must've escaped from the back door." My eyes widen, once again, as he spoke.

"The south docks... Murtogg go check... Fast." I ordered him. He ran off, "Will..." I turned to him as I exited the shop. He looked at me, "Keep an eye out..." He gave me a loose salute.

"Yes, Ma'am." He told me, going back in the shop, closing the door. I went through the narrow path to the south docks. Opening the door, I noticed the Marines still searching and looked at Murrloy, for news.

"No sign of him, Ma'am..." He informed me. I nodded.

"Fan out and secure the exits. If you spot him, send the signal. Now!" As the Marines spread out, I paced around, near the smithy's backdoor, listening attentively. Where could he have gone off to? A moment's silence took place, which was immediately broken... by a distinctive clashing of swords, coming from my left... coming from the smithy... He had been there... He was still there... The door began to open, as I quickly hid myself, behind the wall, leading to the right of the south docks, so in the case that it was Sparrow, he would not see me.

"Ha!... told you not to fight me, boy! I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" I rolled my eyes and grabbed the hilt of my sword, ready to attack him. He passed me, sheathing his sword and walked towards the dock... I raised my pistol and pointed it just above his left shoulder, to alert the others... I hope I'm doing the right thing... If I shot it, I'd have to hold him off... then again, I haven't a good duel in ages. Tightening my grip on my sword's handle, I pulled the trigger, breaking the silence of Port Royal - other then far away marching and shouting of Navy soldiers and talking of the few citizens who stopped, abruptly. Sparrow jumped, as the bullet scarcely missed him, and turned in his track, to find the source of the bullet. The few citizens around me got alerted and ran off to find shelter. At a distance, I heard shouting of the Navy soldiers... They were alerted. Sparrow spotted me and looked at the gun, with wide eyes, "Why did you do that!?", He yelled at me... like it wasn't obvious.

"What? Did you think I was going to let you go?" I asked him in a low, dangerous voice (though not like Father's... sort of), as I harshly put my pistol back. He began to answer but stopped mid-way, after looking up and down at me.

"Good point." He agreed, as his hand reached out to unsheath his sword. Acting faster than he did, I quickly unsheathed my sword before he could even touch the handle of his, "Oh, come on. I just defeated that other lad, inside the smithy... and - " I cut him off.

" - By cheating obviously!", I snarled at him... Why does my voice became deeper when I'm angry?

"... Technically, yes... but I did defeat him." He continued, with a smile showing his golden teeth. I scoffed as he pulled out his sword. He again stopped, his sword half-sheathed when he looked at me, "You look awfully familiar... Whoa!" I took advantage of his small distraction and attacked him but he blocked my sword, by quickly taking his out, causing a clash to echo for a second. His eyes turned narrowed as turned his sword to counter my attack. Being a girl and being more nimble and faster, I began to overwhelm him with fast attacks which all he could do was try to block. Eventually, he countered the attack and pushed me back into a post and ran to my right. I ran after him as he turned again mid-way and clashed his sword against mine and began to put all his weight on my blade. As my arm muscles began to strain, I noticed him grip the handle of his gun. I took one hand off my blade and took hold of his wrist and pulled the pistol out of grip, pushing him aside against a wooden post. In the process, his hand knocked of my tricorne and opened my hair and his sword made a cut on my left palm. A sharp, shooting pain shot through my entire arm as his eyes widen when he got a proper look at me.

"Ow!" I muttered as I looked at the diagonal cut which was oozing blood out.

"You... You're a girl!?" Sparrow exclaimed, with shock in his voice, as I closed my hand to stop the pain... Boy, did I get mad at that, "I've been fighting a girl!... the whole time! Since when can a girl swordfight!" I felt anger boil up in me.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed, angrily, completely forgetting the pain and thrusted my sword at his face. He yelled out and jumped aside, just in time because the point of sword impaled the wooden post, where his face was, just a moment ago. Sparrow ran the opposite direction as I pulled out my sword and sprinted after him. He turned around and clashed his sword with mine again and pushed me back, causing me to fall onto a cart. By the time I got on my feet, he was out of sight... All I heard was a commission through the door where two of my Marines were standing... The last thing I saw was him pushing a stick between the handles to prevent them from opening; I hid myself behind a post. Before he could even run past it, I thrusted my sword out; it's blade ran through Sparrow's sword's handle, barely missing his hand. I pulled the sword back, causing Sparrow's sword to fall at a distance. I took hold of his arm and threw him at the wall and pointed my sword at his heart. He looked at it, then at my gloating expression. Finally, he raised his hands up, in surrender.

I smiled, in victory, "You are, without a doubt, the worst pirate I've ever met!" I told him as my smiled vanished, "Do you still think a girl can't fight?" I spat, sounding just like Father.

"Yes." He teased. He didn't know me, like the Marines did... otherwise, he'd think twice before speaking. As the five Marines, I spread out, came into view, led by Murrloy and Murtogg, my anger suddenly reached it's limits and I lowered my sword, punched him as hard as I could, in his face, with my free hand... with the cut on it. He swayed and then collapsed and fell on the floor, in front of me, as I took of my glove and wrapped it tightly around my hand. Just then a door banged open and a few Marines, led by Theodore and Andrew, ran through the Blacksmith shop's back door. These Marines pointed their guns at the unconscious Sparrow, while the ones, who came with me, were staring at him, in shock.

"What?!" I yelled at them, rather harshly than I had intended. They immediately pointed their guns at him, as well. Andrew slowed in his tracks and stopped beside of me, gaping at Sparrow, his gun loaded.

"Did you..." He began but stopped when he glanced at the sword in my hand and noticed the look of pain and anger on my face, "I'm not going to ask, even..." He bent towards Theodore and whispered, "Remind me not to make her angry." which caused me to roll my eyes. Father ran through the door and stopped by Sparrow's form, with a frown which then gradually a smile formed on his face as he turned and faced me.

"Well done, Annabeth." He said, put a hand on my shoulder smirking as he stood over Sparrow, "I hope you will remember this as the day Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped... Take him away." He turned back to me, smiling, "Good job, Anna... I can't be more proud of you." His comment made me smile as Theodore gave my hat to him. He put it on my head and followed the Marines to the Main Market place.

"What happened to your hand?" Theodore asked, after he was gone.

"It's a cut." I muttered... and then suddenly smiled realizing it was my first battle scar, "But it's fine. Just needs some bandage." Theodore nodded and the three of us followed Father after a while and found Will sitting up, on the floor, rubbing his head. Will had dirt all over him and a small bump on his forehead, "How did you even lose to him?" I asked him, in disbelieve, "He's not even that good." I just proved that.

"I'm telling you, Annabeth, I was winning, but he pulled out his gun and hit me in the head with it's handle." Will explained, as Andrew helped him to his feet, "Well, at least he's going to be gone, by tomorrow. Who defeated him?" I kept quiet, I didn't want to brag of it.

"Annabeth did." Theodore spoke up. I felt myself become red... well... Like Father said, a girl's a girl, even if she is in the Navy, "Oh, stop being modest."

"Shut up... I'm not being modest. It wasn't that hard. Besides, he fights like a girl, anyway... He thinks a girl can't fight... who's the loser, now... Filthy pirate." I began to mutter, to myself. The two boys were snickering as I walked out to the market area, with a frown on my face on the thought of what that excuse of a pirate said about girls.


	4. Chapter 3

The beautiful warm day had turned harsh and cold by afternoon. Despite my victory against Sparrow, I was feeling worried... like something horrible was going to happen. I wasn't the only one. Elizabeth seemed worried as well, when she thanked me for saving her life.

"Thank you." She told me, when my father and her's were talking. Theodore and I were talking of the weather, for some reason as I finished tying a bandage on the cut.

"For what?" I asked, confused and frowned.

"For saving my life." She explained. I glanced at Father, who was smiling at me... He must've heard that part. As he turned back to his conversation, I looked back at my friend.

"I don't recall jumping in after you..." I spoke, uncertainly, "That was Sparrow..."

"Stop being modest. You cut of the blasted corset." She told me.

"I'm not being modest!" I stated. Theodore scoffed.

"You always are." He whispered.

"No one's talking to you, Junior!" I shot at him, causing Elizabeth to laugh, "You know when I said I'd cut off the corset, I meant it as a joke... and all I did was cut off the corset." I told her, "I didn't save you from the fall..." I glanced over the high wall, down at the rocks, "... It's a miracle, you missed those rocks."

"But it was that corset's fault in the first place. Thank you." She insisted. I smiled and decided to joke.

"And you wonder, why I don't wear dresses." I told her with a smile. She laughed, before she was escorted away by her father so she could take a carriage to her house early. Unforunately, Mr. O'Neil came bustling over, with Lieutenant Groves following behind. Father sighed, as he dismissed a Marine. I exchanged a glance with Theodore. Andrew was sent to see whether Sparrow was locked up, safely or not... I just hoped he came back quickly, so I can go to my round on the north and south docks, to see to Sparrow's small damages.

"These walls need to be checked, Norrington!" He began at Father, "What if my dear Raven fell of the edge, other than Miss Swann... I demand you change these designs, at once!" Lieutenant Groves shook his head. He must've tried to explain it to him already. Anyone would know better than to stand too close to the edge. I sighed, as I looked at Father's (surprisingly) calm expression. Though, he wasn't smiling.

"Mr. O'Neil, please calm down... This is a war fort... Not a London park, where you can come to roam around in." He looked, calmly at Mr. O'Neil, who looked shocked, "What happened with Miss Swann was an accident... I'm sure your daughter won't wear a dress which would choke her." He looked at me... Yeah, he won't leave without complaining.

"Oh, boy." I whispered, as Theodore looked at me.

"Also, your daughter threathened to arrest mine..." I snapped my head at Theodore as he covered his mouth, when he began to laugh. Even Lieutenant Groves smiled from behind Mr. O'Neil, as he walked to Father, "... I suggest you do something of her." Father gave me crooked smile, which I tried to return... but I just got angry at Raven... It was just a joke, after all.

"I meant to..." I spoke aloud, by mistake which I realized when Theodore's laugh began to show, "...but I didn't. I couldn't, even if I wanted to!" I fixed my statement. I would, if I could... trust me, "Ask him. He was with me." I pointed at Theodore, who nodded, still trying to hide his smile.

"She's right... She can't arrest someone... Even that for no reason..." Father looked at me, "I won't do anything to her... She's a loyal Marine who helped take that pirate in custody." Thank you, God. Mr. O'Neil huffed as glared at me... I had to bite lip, just to try and not to smile, "Can one of the two of you escort Mr. O'Neil to his carriage?" Theodore and I looked at each other... Thank God, Andrew returned at that very moment to inform that Sparrow was safely locked up... Father had said that I could go to the docks when Andrew returned.

I sighed and looked at Theodore, sympathically and whispered, "You're on your own, Lieutenant Jr." Which was something I called both the boys, just to annoy them, "Sorry, I have to go to." I told Father, going to Andrew. May as well give him a fair warning, "Get out of here, while you still can." He must've known why and he also knew my orders, so he stopped me.

"Wait." I turned around, as he looked at the Commodore, "Should I go check on the south docks to help?" When Father nodded - I could've sworn, he was smiling right now -, Theodore looked like he'd strike us right now. I merely turned and walked briskly to the exit of the Fort, with Andrew behind me.

"That was close." I told him, as we reached the bridge leading to the north docks.

...

"You're stationed at the clift wall, Annabeth." Father told me, the moment I returned from my break. By now, it was nightfall. It was evening, when Andrew and I returned, from the south and north docks return. Theodore still angry at us for leaving him with the O'Neil's. They had tortured him and the other Marine, who had gone with him. He'll calm down eventually, I guess... He doesn't remain that mad, for long. Father had just given me my station, for tonight. I was just about to go when I remembered something.

"Did you ask?" I asked him as he turned to walk away. He looked back at me, confused, "Did you propose to her?... Elizabeth?" I made myself clear, this time.

"Yes, I did." He told me, "But with what happened toady, she wasn't able to answer... Now, go to your station." He gave me a smile and walked away as the Governor returned and asked to talk to him. I took a musket from the armory and headed to clift wall, where today's drama began. When I came in their view, the other two Marines stopped pacing and saluted me. I nodded at them and as they resumed their pacing, I walked over to the edge of the wall. A cold harsh wind was blowing. The clouds were gathered in sky, blocking the moon's light. At a distance, barely visible, the Dauntless was floating in the water, swaying a bit from the wind, "Miss Norrington?" called one of the Marines.

"Yes, Mr. Stephens?" I asked, looking at him. He was squinting, at the water.

"There's a ship sailing, towards the docks." He told me. The other Marine stopped pacing and squinted at the water, too.

"Which colours is she flying?" I asked.

"I can't... see." He answered back. I unhook my spyglass, from my belt. At that very moment, the moon came out, from behind the clouds, just for half-a-minute and gave a clear view of the ship... with black sails... The one I saw ten years ago, on the crossing to England... The one I saw in my dream last night... I lowered the spyglass, shocked. Putting it back on my eye hoping it was decieving me... Unfortunately, it wasn't... The ship really wasn't flying... any colours. My breathing became heavier, as I lowered my spyglass... I was wrong... This night really will be eventful...

"She isn't... flying any." I said, quietly, after a moment of recovering from the shock. Shakingly, I hooked my spyglass back. The ship... if it wasn't flying any colours, it meant they were -

"Pirates." Stephens whispered. Before he could say anything else, I heard a cannon fire and saw a flash. Quickly, I turned to the wall where Father and the governor were standing and yelled at the top of my voice, "Cannon Fire!" Father got alerted immediately. Repeating my shout, he tackled the Governor down as the cannon hit the wall.

"Return Fire!" He yelled out, getting up to his feet. Another cannon fired and hit the bay, on the other side. That brought me back to my senses.

"Go help load the cannons!" I yelled to the others over the now-non-stop blasts of the ship's cannons. They ran off, to the steps of the high wall, while four other Marines came and loaded the cannons on the clift wall. As they did, I saw boats arriving on the beach.

"Send a few men to the village side!" I told one of them. He ran off as another cannon hit the bell tower. Another Marine tackled me aside, just in time. Otherwise, the rocks would've crushed me... but dust did land on my face. Having had no idea what to do (nothing new), I got up and looked around at the wreckage. The cannons were too damaged, "Take muskets go defend the main gate! Now!" They ran to the armory, as I took out my knife - for safety - ran to the high wall, avoiding the debris, and found Father who was ordering the Marines around (as usual).

"Load the cannons! Sight the muzzle flash! I want a full stream, fore and aft!... Mr. Stephens, more catriadges!" He turned around and saw me, "Annabeth!"

"The clift wall cannons have been destroyed! I need orders, sir!" I asked, under anxiousness. The cannons were becoming more frequent, destroying the gallows and the damaging the fort walls. One of the them hit the high wall, very close to us. Father pulled me closer to him and ducked down, shielding me. Standing up straight, he turned to the main gates. An explosion went of, nearing the gates.

"Send more Marines there! Fast!" He yelled, over the explosions.

"Yes, Father!" I had just turned around... and it was sheer luck that saved my life. A man with dreadlocks had brought his sword down on me. My arm moved without thinking and the knife's and sword's blade locked, just before it slashed my face. Inside the fort, there were more men fighting the Marines: The pirates had entered the fort.

"We've been flanked! Swords and guns, Marines, now!" Father yelled out, behind me. He unsheathed his sword and pushed the man's blade away from my face, allowing me to unsheath my sword. The man gave me an evil smile as he again struck. The other men, took out their swords and attacked the pirates who were heading up. I countered and pushed him aside, causing him to hit the bell tower door. I ran down the steps of the high wall, the man followed. The moment I reached down, I turned and thrusted my sword at his chest. The man jumped back and avoided the tip of the sword.

I ran nearer to the place where the gallows were burning. There was no way I was going to lose... no way. I turned around and did the same thing I did with Sparrow: overwhelming the man with quick blows, which he would have trouble countering. After a few minutes, our blades locked. He was alot stronger, so he pushed me away. I stumbled back and realized my musket was swung on my back. I took it off and shot it, straight in the chest. The shot should have killed him, immediately... but it was to my uttmost shock that the man only stumbled back and didn't even wince. I felt the colour drain out of my face.

"That's... im - possible." I stuttered, shocked... and maybe a bit scared. No one seemed to notice that I was in danger. Father was already busy in a three-way duel, on the high wall... make that one-on-one. He just pushed one man over the clift wall, into the ocean (why didn't I think of that)... No... I wasn't a coward...

Throwing the musket aside, I charged at the man and again locked our blades. Finally, pushing him back I ran off to the clift wall... and near the edge... I didn't watch him attack first... I dodged and jumped on to the platform. The man did a high-attack, then a low-one. All I could do was block. Well at least that's what I thought, till he pushed me into the right pillar. But before he could slash my face off, I lifted my left arm and he slashed my upper arm. The clothing ripped and the sword made a long verticle slash, on my arm. I wanted so badly to scream out for help but I couldn't. I dropped my sword and clasped my wound and tripped over a step, falling on my back, against the left pillar. The man stood over me. I glared at him.

"Do your worst." I urged him and smiled. I wasn't afraid of death... I welcomed it, "Your death will probably be a lot worse than mine." The man's eyes narrowed as he raised his sword. I closed my eyes and waited for impact... It never came. The thing that came to me was the sound of swords clashing. I opened my eyes and saw the man being pushed back. Father had come, just in time to save my life. He had jumped infront of the man and countered the attack before it hit me. I tried to get up to help but Father stopped me.

"No, you stay there!" He ordered me, angrily. I looked at his eyes... If looks could kill, The man would've been dead. Father's eyes were the same as the day Mother died: cold and harsh. I guess, he can't handle losing me, like Mother. I hoped it was that or I don't think I could sleep, tonight. The man charged at Father, from behind, but Father easily clashed his sword and pushed him aside. He went and hit the pillar, he had pushed me into moments ago. I noticed the cannons became less frequent. A few of the pirates began to retreat. The man and Father kept fighting till the man got far away enough from him to run away. After a few more cannons from our side, there was silence other than the fire crackling where the gallows had been. A few Marines began to try and put it down, as Father ran over to me and helped me, to my feet.

"Are you alright?" He asked, anxiously. Thank goodness the anger had left him. His voice was filled with concern for my well-being... well, he was my father.

"Yes, it's just a scratch." I insured him, though the scratch seemed to hurt... a lot. Father seemed to protest but, before he could speak Lieutenant Gillette, followed by Andrew and Theodore came to his side.

"Sir, the pirates are gone." The Lieutenant informed him. Father looked at him and then me. I sighed.

"Father, go... there are probably worse injuries than mine." I insisted and tried not to laugh at Andrew's expression of shock. Father let out a sigh and nodded. He turned to Andrew, who's face became serious, immediately (like it does when someone tells him to do something).

"Mr. Gillette, please take Annabeth to my office. Mr. Groves, go find your father and tell him to take a squad down to the village and see if everything is okay and then report back here. Lieutanent, with me." Father walked away with the Lieutanent, while Theodore shot off to find his father. Andrew put his arm around me and helped me walk. In the fire's light, his face and uniform had dirt on them and he had a few scratches on his face. Other than that, he seemed fine. He picked up my sword and helped me walk to Father's office.

"You alright?" He asked. I closed my eyes, slightly annoyed... I really hated being treated like I was helpless.

"Yes, Andrew. I'm fine. Stop doting on me... It's just a scratch." I told him as he helpfully sheathed my sword in my scabard for me.

"First of all, that's not a scratch. It's bleeding." He told me. I looked at my upperarm and sure enough, my coat's sleeve was bloodied up... Wow, no wonder it hurt so bad, "... and what I meant was, you look like you've seen a ghost." He pointed. I looked at the mirror on the side. My face was slightly dirty, with small scratches but, even I could see, I was pale. I sighed.

"You won't believe me, if I told you." I just told that. His father never believed in supertitious things. I don't think he will either.

"Just tell." He insisted.

"Fine." I gave up; he was stuborn, as well, "The man I was fighting... half-way through, while I was winning, I shot him in the chest... and... he didn't die. He just stumbled back... but he was alive." Just like I predicted, Andrew stared at me, with disbelief, "I'm not lying!" I insisted.

"Annabeth, you must have missed... I doubt it... but... you must have. I mean noone can live, if they are mortally injured." He just stated, smiling. I would've loved to agree with him but... oh forget it... who am I arguing with, even? I gave a shaky sigh.

"You probably right." I said, not wanting to argue, any further. I got up on my feet and took my coat off. I must've lost a lot of blood because I couldn't stand straight. The left arm of the white shirt I was wearing was stained with my blood and was torn.

"Okay, that looks horrible." Andrew said, as walked up to me and rolled up my left sleeve, "Here, let me help." Taking a roll of bandage he wrapped around my arm tightly. I winced, slightly, as he tied it too hard, but, at least, blood stopped flowing. Father walked in at the moment he was putting the bandage back. He was with Governor Swann who sat down in the chair.

"Thank you, Mr. Gillette." He told Andrew, who saluted and went to the Governor. "Is that better?" He asked me. I nodded, as I rolled my sleeve down and took his arm for support.

"I need another shirt." I muttered, making Father smile.

"Don't worry. I'm taking you home in an hour. Gisela will fix you up, properly. If you're good to work you may." He said, turning to the Governor who was worried as hell. Andrew had him seated and brought a glass of water for him but, to no avail. Lieutenant Gillette entered the office as well, "Put your coat on, now." Father whispered. I didn't need to be told twice. Four men in the room are enough. I put on the coat and tried to stand up straight but felt dizzy. Father took hold of my shoulder (which hurt) and helped me sit down.

"Sit down and rest, Annabeth." He told me, helping me down, "You've done enough, for today." The Lieutenant nodded in agreement and smiled at me... and he rarely smiled. Andrew looked at his father in disbelief and then looked me like 'How do you do it!?'. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Lieutenant, any report yet?" Father asked Lieutenant Gillette.

"By far, there have been a few injuries in the village and a few regrettable deaths of people who were trying to protect the village, before a squad arrived... Also all but one prisoners have escaped when a cannon blasted the wall apart." He informed Father, which made him frown.

"Which prisoner's left?" He asked. I hope it's Sparrow. I worked, so hard, on catching him. Okay, I'm gloating now. I'll stop.

"Sparrow." was the answer. Thank God. Father's momentary frown disappeared and he sighed with relief.

"Good... well he can't be excueted straight away... due to the gallows being destoryed... " He looked at the fire through the window, "Lieutenant, come with me, the Governor must go home..." Father turned to me, "... Do you need your son, Andrew?" The Lieutenant looked at Andrew (his son) - who looked back at him - and shook his head, "Please stay with Annabeth... and make sure she doesn't disappear." I blushed at an utterly wrong time. Father gave me a very - and I mean, very - brief smile, before he and the Lieutanent escorted the Governor out. He must've been worried for his daughter, no doubt.

"Did anyone check the Governor's household yet?" I asked Andrew, who sat down on the chair the Governor sat on only a few moments ago.

"That's something Theodore is to tell us... I'm not sure they'll have checked it - " Andrew had just spoken those words when an out-of-breath Midshipmen bursted through the door, startling the two of us... It was.., "Theodore!" Andrew and I exclaimed, in unison. In the light, Theodore's uniform was slightly ripped in places and there were small bleeding cuts on his face and arms but he didn't seemed to care.

"Where's... the Commodore?" He gasped, anxiously. I frowned and glanced at Andrew, who shrugged.

"With Lieutenant Gillette, to see the Governor off. Why?" I told him. He looked... scared and shocked, "What's wrong?" I was getting nervous, as well.

"They've taken her..." He gasped, before doubling over, holding his sides, gasping for breath, "... her maid told me... just now." He tried to stand straight, but he had take support of the table... I shook my head. He must've ran from the village side, this time. Forgetting my pain, I got up and gently helped him sit down.

"Annabeth!" Andrew scolded, "You're hurt!" I glared at him with a look that said I didn't care, causing him to sigh, "Fine, your choice... Anyways... Who's been taken, Theo?" He asked, suddenely serious. Theodore caught enough breath to tell the terrifying answer.

"... The Governor's daughter... Elizabeth Swann... she's been kidnapped!"


	5. Chapter 4

Things were so bad, that I all I did was go home and have my wound treated by my maid, Gisela and came then back to the fort. Father had taken me home and told Gisela to treat them (since I couldn't in the fort), and told me to come only if I felt better. When Gisela was done cleaning me up, I changed my blood-soaked, dirty, ripped uniform, into a new one. So did Andrew and Theodore, after the latter had his cuts treated. At the fort, the three of us - me, Theo and Andrew - were parading the Marines back and forth the village and fort, checking the situation. The only untouched place was the Military housing society... Even the Governor's house was robbed and Elizabeth was kidnapped. There was little damage to the property of the other upper-class citizen's houses. It was a nightmare seeing the village and the fort, in this way. The villager's were walking around putting out fires or helping the injured. The Marines were walking around helping the villagers and taking bodies to the fort. At the docks, two officers were sent to overlook the Midshipmen, Boatswains, Ensigns and Marines, who were getting the HMS Interceptor and the HMS Dauntless ready, for seacrhing for Elizabeth.

At Fort Charles, things seemed twice as worse. Their were many injuries and also death's among the Marines, including the First Sub-Lieutenant's. The few Marine's left at the Fort were running here and there, with dead bodies. In the map area, Father, Lieutenant Gillette and Second Sub-Lieutenant Floyd were discussing the map on the table, while Murrloy and Murtogg were standing at it's entrance. The Governor was overlooking the situation in the Fort. At the moment, Lieutenant Groves was ordering the Marines as Father was busy, enough as it was. Theodore and a few Midshipmen was near by, helping them take the gunpowder and occasionally giving them inaudible orders. Andrew was a few feet from the map area, pacing with a frown on his face... which was nothing like him. I just came back from yet another round of the village.

"That's my last round. It's not as bad as I had expected. Anything else to do, Commodore?" I asked, before he went off and got caught up in his duties... again. He just came out to ask me the current situation.

"No there's nothing yet for you. Stay outside the map area and await orders." He just told me and walked of to the map area. As he by passed, Andrew saluted him before he began to pace again. When I got next to him, Andrew merely nodded, once. The Naval Issues don't have to salute to each other, regarding their father's position. It was their were choice if they wanted to or not (no one really told us if it was nessessary). None of us did a proper salute to each other... ever... a hat tip or a loose two-finger-salute, at times... sometimes, mockingly... otherwise never. That's why Andrew just nodded... or because I was a girl and... you know.

"What's wrong, Andrew?" I asked, without returning his unusual moody nod. Normally, Andrew was cheery... or as cheery as he tries to be.

"Nothing's wrong. Why you ask?" He answered, in a strange voice and... the frown on his face.

"Like I'll believe that? What's wrong?" I asked him again, adding firmness in my voice. Andrew took a quick glance at his father who was examining the map with Father and then straight ahead.

"Nothing's wrong." He repeated this time in a stronger, firmer voice but his lies were now see-through.

"It's something to do with your father? Doesn't it?" I asked, quietly, so the Lieutenant doesn't catch it, even though we were feet away, "Tell me, Andrew."

"No." He said, stubbornly. I glared at him - like I did always, if I wanted someone to tell me something. He took a few side-glances at me before giving up, "Fine... just... stop with that stare. Yes, yes... it does have something to do with my Father."

"What? Is he angry at you?"

"No. It's to do with the fact... that... he's not proud of me." He mumbled. His tone was melancholic and his grey eyes had the slightest trace of sadness in them... which no one with a military career can show. Seeing how I was in a position like him, I felt sorry for him.

"Did... he tell you that?" I asked, though I knew the Lieutenant would never do that. I've known him since I was a child... even longer than that, in fact. He shook his head as he resumed his pacing. I ended up following each step to keep up.

"No. The problem is that he never tells me..." He continued, his frown deepened, "... so obviously he isn't... How do you it?"

"What?" I asked, "... I don't... Andrew, I know he's proud of you. You can't compare yourself to me. You're braver than you believe, stronger than you seem and smarter than you think... You have to believe in yourself." He looked down and nodded, rather doubtfully. He looked up and over my shoulder before sidestepping me.

"Citizens are not allowed in the fort, on a regular day." He stated firmly to someone behind me. I turned around and saw Will standing there, his hair dirty and his clothes ripped in places. He looked like he just lost a fight and had a look of utmost despair, on his face, "Leave, Mr. Turner."

"I have to see the Governor!" He told Andrew, desperately... I frowned and sighed.

"We aren't allowed in... You aren't an exception, Mr. Turner" I told him, in a voice less firm than Andrew's, who nodded in agreement. Normally, I'd call him Will. He was the only villager I didn't call so formally, because was one of my best friends, but I was really tired and pained.

"But - Annabeth, Elizabeth's been taken... I saw her being - " He began but I cut him off.

"We are aware of the situation, Will. It'll be taken care of." I stated, calmly. He looked at me in disbelieve. His expression made it known that he was going to go to the area, in one way or the other. My eyes narrowed and my lips thinned, "Don't even think about it." I warned, shooting daggers at him. He shook his head and dodged Andrew and walked up into the map area, "Turner!" I followed him, leaving Andrew behind, "Stay here!" When I reached Will, he was already at the table. I grabbed his arm to pull him out, but he shook it off.

"They've taken her. They've taken Elizabeth!" He told... pretty much everyone. Lieutenant Gillette turned to me and raised his eyebrows. I shrugged and pointed at Will.

"Mr. Murtogg, remove this man." Father ordered Murtogg, without even looking up, but even Murtogg was shook off. What a stubborn idoit, Will is being...

"We have to hunt them down. We must save her!" Will insisted, his voice determined to convince him. I crossed my arms and looked at him in disbelief... What does he think we were doing?! Will briefly glanced at me, before looking at the Governor, who had turned to him.

"And where do you propose we start?... If you have any information, concerning my daughter, please... share it." He said in an angry-slash-worried voice, "Leave, Mr. Turner." Will seemed disappointed and almost turned to leave... Almost, unfortunately.

"That... Jack Sparrow... He talked about the Black Pearl." Murtogg spoke up from beside me. Father looked up at him, with a raised eyebrow and so did the Lieutenant and the Sub-Lieutenant. I facepalmed myself, quietly... Why were these two Marines like this?

"Mentioned it, is more what he did." Murrloy cleared up. I raised my head and glared at him... They're just making it harder for Will to leave.

"But still..." Murtogg said. Father sighed and and looked back down at the map.

"Annabeth, please take Mr. Turner out." He ordered me, without looking up. I took hold of Will's arm, yet again, but to no avail.

"I give up." I muttered, angrily as Will began to speak again.

"Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him. He can lead us to it." Will suggested. I snapped my head up and almost told him that he was out of his mind to even think of such a thing but Father spoke up first, obviously annoyed by Will's stubbornness.

"No... The pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell, ergo they're not his allies." Father stood up straight, briefly glaring at Will before turning to the Governor, "Governor, we've established their - " That's when Will decided to loose his temper. He threw the axe, he was holding, on the table and it impaled through the map, causing me to recoil, when I tried to grab his arm, at the same moment.

"That's not good enough!" He yelled at Father. Anger boiled up in me... because Will had shouted at my father and that was insulting to me. I took hold of Will's arm again in a death grip to forcibly pull him out of the map area - it was mistake that it was my injured arm because it began - but Father looked at me and shook his head. Slowly, I let go of his arm as Father pulled out the axe, from the table. His eyes were showing hints of anger. The moment I let go, Will rubbed his arm, while I stepped back against the wall, rubbing mine.

"Mr. Turner... you're not a military man... and nor are you a sailor..." Father walked from behind the Lieutenant to Will's side. He gave an unpleasant smile to him, "... You're a blacksmith." His face contorted into a furious, angry look. The next time he spoke, he was gritting his teeth, "This is not the moment for rash actions!" He took Will's arm in a tight grip and led him to the exit of the map area. I couldn't help feeling sorry for Will and neither could I help softening my gaze - by a fraction... but still - as Father whispered something inaudible to him. Thrusting the axe in his hand, he turned to me.

"Annabeth, please escort Mr. Turner out of the Fort." He ordered. He was still angry so I decided to quietly listen to him.

"Yes, sir." I said, obediently and walked past him. I took Will by the arm in a weak grip and pulled him out... well... he came quietly, now, "Think twice when you're talking to Father, Will." I advised him at the doors of the fort. He nodded, "... and I'm sorry for losing my anger."

Will smiled, "Don't worry... like father, like daughter, right?... " I let out a small laugh.

"And also... Fair warning... Don't do anything stupid... I have my eyes on you." I smiled at him. I meant it as a joke and I guess he understood, because he laughed before walking out, through the gate. I turned around and walked back to the map area, where Andrew was talking to Theodore. The Sub-Lieutenant had left and in his place was Lieutenant Groves. The three officers - the Commodore and the two Lieutenants - were now talking rather than examining the map. The Governor was now pacing at the back of the room. Andrew seemed to have cheered up a bit while he and Theodore were on about something, I had not an idea of. However when they saw me they stopped abruptly.

"Look, I don't know what - Oh, hi Annabeth." Theodore said, quickly. I raised my eyebrows as he blushed... seriously?...

"Theodore... we are members of the British Royal Navy... you don't meet other's that casually... that... and the fact that three of us have been meeting each other, after every five minutes." I told him.

"... Right... Sorry, Ann - I mean... Miss Norrington." He changed mid-sentence, and flushed even more, because he caught my father staring at him, with one eyebrow raised. We always called each other by our first names, when no officer was within earshot. Father must've heard what I said because he nodded once, after Theodore fixed his sentence, and shook his head before turning to the talking Lieutenants. He's even scared of my father... I don't blame him... Father's still protective of me.

"... Okay, with all due respect... I understand myself... but why are you blushing, Theodore?" At this, Andrew had to stifle a laugh and turned away from the map area, so his father didn't catch him doing so. Theodore flushed even more. I shook my head, "When are we setting sail?" I asked them.

"Around eight o'clock." They replied in unison. Great... only two more hours to go... then we'll have proper action.

"Andrew." said a voice behind me; it was Lieutenant Gillette. I saluted him, respectfully (seeing how I didn't do it earlier), which he returned with a nod.

"Yes, Father." He replied, in the voice I used with Father just moments ago.

"Come on. We have to sail out to the Dauntless to help make sail." He stated in an utterly serious tone - which I haven't even heard Father use... and that's saying something. Andrew nodded and followed his father out of the fort. Lieutenant Groves, on the other hand signalled his son to follow him, which he did. I think I got the idea... Before Father even spoke up, I turned to face him.

"Yes, Father?" I asked him as he walked down the last step. His lips were apart, as though he was going to call me.

"Annabeth, do me a favour?" He asked. I nodded at him... I don't want a slash on my face for disobeying his orders. He half-smiled, "You don't have to... that's why I said 'favour'." I nodded again and said I'll do it, "Alright... keep an eye on Turner before we leave."

"Why?" I asked... I wasn't questioning his order... favour... but still.

"... because I have a feeling that he will do something rash." He told me, "... and come tell me if he does something suspicious."

"Yes, Father." I said... why was I getting the feeling I'll regret this?

"Come with me. I'm heading to the docks, anyways..." Father said. I ended up following him to the Docks, on foot. Halfway across, I told Father that I'll keep a lookout on him, and catch up, half-hour before leaving or when I spotted Will doing something stupid. I ended up patrolling the whole market around seven times till got extremely tired of walking for more then an hour. When forty-five minutes, to our departure, were left, I was about to give up and inform Father that he wasn't insight when something happened. I was just walking over over the bridge to the north docks where the Interceptor was being loaded when I heard voices from underneath the bridge.

"We're going to steal that ship?" said a voice, which caused me to stop in my tracks and listen tentively, "That ship?" It was Will's voice.

"Commandeer..." said another voice... Jack Sparrow. My eyes widened... Will broke Sparrow out of the cells... Anger contorted my face... How the hell, can Will even do such a thing?, "We're going to commandeer, that ship. Nautical term." They planning on stealing one of the two ships... though I knew which one... The HMS Interceptor... I mean, we caught him near that particular ship yesterday.

Not even staying to listen any further, I ran at top speed to the North Docks. By the time I got there, however, Father was busy doing something else and seemed not to be disturbed, as he was shooing away the others who tried to talk to him, "Annabeth?" said a voice behind me. It was Theodore, who climbed down the Interceptor and came to me, "You alright? You look like you ran five miles."

"I may as well have." I told him, out of breath, "You ever tried... walking seven times... around the market then... running to the Docks from... that bridge... And I thought the rounds, at night were tiring." I took hold of Theodore's shoulder to keep myself from falling. That's when Lieutenant Groves noticed me and walked over, stopping what he was doing.

"Miss Norrington, are you alright?" He asked me, in a calm tone. He always sounded calm, when he wanted to help someone troubled.

"Yes, Lieutenant... I'm alright... I want to talk to -" I got cut off.

" - Commodore Norrington?... Well, James really doesn't want to be disturbed... " He told me, before looking at Theodore, "Theodore, please make sure Annabeth does not overwork herself like James." He smiled when I blushed, slightly. Theodore nodded and forced me to sit on the cargo boxes.

"Your father's nice." I told him. He nodded as I frowned... wasn't I forgetting something?... never mind. When I distantly saw two people jump aboard the Dauntless' stern... when a look of realization crossed my face. I cursed myself, inwardly, "... May I go aboard the Interceptor, Theodore?" I asked. He scowled.

"Sure, why not?" He asked, suspiciously.

"No big reason." I felt my left eye twitch, like it always did, when I lie. I quickly thanked him before I ran aboard the ship and onto the bow where there was a good look of the Dauntless... At a distance, a longboat was headed towards the docks... and Lieutenant Gillette was trying to signal Father... Wait... That's eight vs. two... How did Sparrow even capture a ship as big as that!

"Commodore!" I heard Lieutenant Groves call Father. I turned to the pair of Naval officers.

"One moment, Lieutenant. Can't you see, I'm busy." Was Father's reply. He didn't even raise his head from the files.

"... but James - " These were one of the rare moments, when our fathers call each other by their first names, so even Theodore looked up at the officers. I would've laughed if the situation wasn't so serious.

"Please, Theo." I think Lieutenant was getting annoyed now, as well. I tilted my head at the small fight, rather amused.

"Dammit, James! Andrew is signalling you!" He yelled out. Theodore (not the Lieutenant) looked at his father like he was crazy. Father lifted his eyes, by now annoyed by his old friend - that's why Theodore (Jr.) and I rarely agreed on anything... It ran ran in our blood. Lieutenant Groves pointed at the longboat, where Lieutenant Gillette was frantically waves his arms. Father took out his spyglass and turned his attention to the longboat.

"Commodore! They've taken the ship... Sparrow and Turner have taken the Dauntless!" He was yelling out. Somehow figuring out Sparrow's plan - I mean, who is so stupid to take a huge ship! - ... I did an utterly stupid thing. The moment Father turned to board the Interceptor... I hid myself from his view, intending to... stowaway when Sparrow took the ship... This was with no doubt the most stupid and most foolish thing I've ever done.

"Set top sails and head for the Dauntless!... Send someone to find my daughter!" I heard Father command, the moment he stepped on deck. I hid myself behind the steps leading to the helm, before he or anyone else could spot me. A shudder surged through my body, as Father walked over the stairs - under which I was hidden - shouting orders... if he ever spotted me... I'd be in big trouble... I can't believe I'm doing this.

It only took minutes to reach the Dauntless. Every sailor and officer aboard the Interceptor boarded the Dauntless... every officer... except me. That's when two people jumped on the Interceptor's deck.

"Cut the ropes, Master Turner!" I heard Sparrow order Will. I stayed well hidden under the stairs as the Interceptor began to move. I would've stopped him but I was too scared to show myself to Father... who'd know sooner or later that I stowed away on the taken ship. I gulped.

"Sailor's back to the Interceptor! NOW!" I heard Father yell, at the top of his voice - from the Dauntless's deck, mind you - ... but even I knew they were too far away to board now. I heard a splash, when someone tried to swing over, proving it.

"Thank you, Commodore, for helping us, get ready to make way!" Sparrow taunted Father, "We would've had a hard time, doin' it ourselves!" The Marines aboard the Dauntless must've tried to shoot them down but to no avail... they were out of range... the Interceptor had been taken... or commandeered, as Sparrow would put it.

As the Interceptor sailed to the horizon, a thought struck my mind, which sent shivers down my spine... My foolishness had blinded me... but I guess every young man or woman is foolish in his or her early life... to learn a life-long lesson, that I was going to learn when I face Father next... I had actually disobeyed him... for the first time, in my life... I disobeyed my father... and now... I had to suffer the consequences...


	6. Chapter 5

I don't know at what time but, due having no sleep, for twenty-eight hours, and the pain of the wound, I drifted of to sleep in my hiding place, under the stairs. When I next woke up, with a slightly less paining arm, hoping that what had happened was a dream, I was in for a disappointment... I could hear Will's and Sparrow's voice over head. I noticed it was midday and that the Interceptor was moving, at full speed.

"Well, Young Mister Turner... you made a good decision by helping me..." I stuck my head out, from behind the stairs and saw the two men... both of them had their back on me... unaware that a Midshipman was aboard... and it was Sparrow's luck that it was me... the Commodore's daughter.

"I'm doing it for Elizabeth... not for your freedom." Will snapped, stepping back leaving the mast free. I quietly got out of my hiding place and stood infront of the captain's cabin. Both of them had no idea, what had they got into. I pulled out my knife, deciding that I'll make my presence aware.

"Be that as it may, you're still helping me, gain freedom." Sparrow was saying as I raised my knife... and rather than throw it at Sparrow... I threw it at the mast, impaling the blade half into it. Sparrow and Will both jumped back, startled by the knife's sudden appearence. I leaned back, on the door of the cabin.

"I can't believe you had the guts to free this pathetic excuse of a pirate, Will." I addressed him, my voice dangerously low. Will turned around... and his eyes widen.

"What?" He exclaimed, as Sparrow turned and acknowledged my presence, "What are you doing here?... How did you get here?"

"Wait... that's the lad who defeated me!" Sparrow yelled out, a look of fright in his brown eyes. I glared at him and gritted my teeth. I marched up to him and pulled him closer to my face.

"Who are you calling 'lad'?" I whispered, in a deadly voice. I pushed him back and pulled my knife out of the mast.

"I'm sorry, love... it's just... with your military attire... and the short hair, tied up and hidden by that hat... the look of feminine-ness isn't really... there." He was only making it worse for himself... and I would have lunged at him if Will hadn't caught my arm and refrained me from doing so.

"Annabeth... what are you doing here?" Will asked. I felt angry... so angry that I felt like shooting something.

"I overheard you, under the bridge and stowed away on this ship... against Father's orders." I quietly told him before turning to Sparrow and saying in a louder and angrier tone, "... and how dare you take this ship!"

"I'm helping you, Ma'am." He stated, holding him hands in surrender. Then a look of realization dawned on him and he lowered his hands, "... Wait your just a woman... A girl, in fact... What can you do? You're outnumbered, two to one... so you can't force me to turn this ship back to that bloody Commodore Norrington." Anger boiled in me as Will tightened his grip on my shoulder. I winced as my wound stung.

"Jack... shut your mouth... Oh.. sorry, Annabeth... Just calm down." Will told me. I pulled my arm out of his grasp and glared at him.

"Calm down... Calm down! How do you expect me to calm down... You just took my father's flagship!"

"Father?" I heard Sparrow say. I turned around to face him.

"Yes... The Commodore's my father." I told him. He kept on staring at me, however.

"Wait! I remember now!" He suddenley spoke up, causing Will and I to jump, "I don't know why I didn't see it sooner... You're Eliza's spitting image!" My eyes widen, as I snapped my head at him.

"You know... my mother?" I asked, uncertain.

"Yes... Why do you think your father and I are enemies?" I nodded slowy as he looked up again, rather happy, "Then you'd want to come along, on the venture."

"Why, pray tell, would I want to go on an adventure with a filthy... rum-soaked... pirate?" I asked, harshly, now pointing my knife at his chest. There was no way, I was gonna show kindness to pirates, "... especially one, who insults my father... and take's his ship?"

"... You have a point, Miss Commodore... but there is a chance..." He told me, as he tried to avoid the tip of the knife. He got me at that... I lowered my knife...

"A chance of what?" I asked, now curious and... and tried to ignore the nickname, he made me.

"... Revenge..." I raised my eyebrows, "... By killing your mother's murderer..." I froze. My mother's murderer?... that man was still alive?!

"He's dead... none of the pirates survived, when the Navy overpowered them... My father killed him." I stated but I was trying to convince myself, more than him. Technically, Father pushed him of the ship's deck... but the chances, someone could have survived that fall, were very slim... and even if he did, then I would've remained afloat at sea, for days and died of starvation.

"Oh no. I think... you and I have a mutual enemy, love... As I recall it... he told me that when he was pushed of the ship, the HMS Diamond, by your father... Isn't that true?" He asked, coming closer to me...

"... Yes... that's what happened." I was in shock... if he was trying to trick me, into helping him... it was working... I've believed for the thirteen years, that the monster who murdered Mother was dead... but no... he was alive...

"... Look, love... we have our differences... Not to mention... your father and I are arch-enemies, since we first encountered each other, as adults... Also... my father, Edward Teague and your grandfather, Lawrence Norrington... were enemies... horrible enemies..." He told me... Wow... No wonder, I disliked him, at first sight, "... and I'm pretty sure... if I had a child... unlikely... the two of you... won't really be the best of friends." That's true, "... but my point is... let's look past our families outlook on each other... and have a truce." He held out his hand. I looked at it and then at him... I can't get into his little tricks... I knew better than to make truce with a pirate.

"Give me a reason..." I asked, my eyes narrowing at him, "... to trust you, Sparrow... because I'm a cautious person... unlike a friend of mine..." I looked at Will, pointedly, who smiled, feebley.

"You're a Naval Issue... quiet obvious... and didn't you say... you came aboard against your father's orders..." He said... He had a point... but I'm not sure if it was the smartest thing to do...

"I disobeyed him by not telling him of your plan..." I looked at Will, "... a mistake that I was too late to realize." I gulped.

"... Well... this is the way to redeem yourself to him." He still had his hand held up, waiting for me to shake it, "What say you... Miss Norrington?" I sighed and thought of the advantages... He took this ship... Maybe... just maybe... I could take it back. I looked at him, sighing and to my shock... shook his hand.

"Fine... let's call it a truce... for now..." I told him. Then I tightened my grip on his hand and pulled him closer, to give him a fair warning, "... but mark my words, Jack Sparrow... if you lose my trust... you'll have a hard time, finding it again." With that I threw go of his hand. He gave me a smile, showing his golden teeth.

"Great... The enemy of my enemy... is my friend... Maybe...'alley' is more appropiate... Let's set sail for Tortuga, William." He addressed to Will. I turned around at headed to the port side of the ship, sheathing my knife as I did... this is indeed the most stupidest (if that's even a word) thing I've ever done.

...

It was evening by the time we neared Tortuga... I made a mental note, to myself, not to tell Father of this... I mean... as much as I love him... the combination of the father, I got... Not only am I tramatized by his (occasional) fit of anger, that he had... he's also a strict - the most, in fact - military leader... and I'm a Midshipman... which made matters worse... you know that mention of a slash running down my face ealier, when I last talked to Father... that was the punishment... for disobey an order... if the order is that important, that is. A scar, running down your face, serving as a reminder to obey future orders... so far, not a single Naval Issue has gotten it... I may as well be the first... but Father won't be so cruel to a girl, let alone his daughter... What am I saying?... I am his daughter!... He has every right and power and authority, to do so... not only by King George but also but by God! The only thing, that I think is worse, is being stripped of my rank as a Midshipman.

"You know, it's quite astounding how much you look like your mother..." I heard a voice, behind me pulling me out of my thoughts. I turned around and saw Sparrow standing there, "... You have your father's eyes, of course... his scary-when-angry eyes... but wow..." I looked at him and couldn't help smile. That statement, that I got so often (from Father, mainly), was a compliement.

"Wow, You didn't miss a detail... You knew my mother?" I asked him. The curiousity was getting to me now.

"Yes, I have met her... a long time before she died... before she was killed by Captain Hector Barbossa..." He told me... Wait, what?

"Whoa... whoa... wait... Back up and freeze... you're telling me... that the man, who killed my mother... is the Captain of the Black Pearl - which I just found out is real - and the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea..." He nodded. A smirk formed on my face, "Well... then I'll happily kill him... or try to."

"I'm sure you would..." He muttered, "Right... about your mother... you see... I was the reason your mother and father met... I never though that they'd marry and have a child..."

"The child just happens to be right next to you and she can beat the crap out of you if you keep on talking, Jack." Will told him, joining us, "Trust me, I know."

"You still remember my first day." I smiled at him. My first day didn't go well for Will.

"How can I forget?" He asked, "You punched me so hard, I couldn't show my face in public for days."

"Anyway... your mother was taken prisoner aboard my ship - the Wicked Wrench - she was very clever... she pretended to bargain with me... and your father's ship attacked us... rescuing every hostage..." Sparrow smiled, "Clever woman... just like you... didn't like wearing a dress..." When he mentioned Father's ship, I shuddered at the thought of him... I wonder if he found out that I was missing... He must've, "You know... you're different... and..." Sparrow said, "... at the same time, like your father..."

"I thought you hated her father." Will said, tightening the penanent line.

"Well... that gives me no reason to hate her." He insisted, "... in fact, she's very impressive... the swordfighting and marksmanship, both... excellant."

"Why, thank you... but flattery doesn't work on me." I told him, rolling my eyes.

"Don't worry... I'm not going to gain your trust like that. I don't even expect you to... anyways... Tell me... How can a young woman, like you, strike without hesitation?" The question was strange... but it was logical. Hey, how many girls go around, wielding swords?... Other than me of course.

"... beacuse I've seen too many people die, infront of my eyes, to have any sad feelings for them... even if I've never killed one." I told him. It was true... I couldn't kill a person... I just couldn't bring myself to do so... But if I did kill one... I won't be hesitant then.

"Get your mind of that for once, Miss Commodore... Welcome to Tortuga!" Sparrow annouced. I followed him to the bow of the ship, where a small port - glittered with lights - came in sight, "Just the matter of how to get off." I rolled my eyes.

"If you thought twice... you would've taken the planks, that you let fall into the water when you so happily took the Interceptor." I told him, sarastically, "We'll take the long boat, to the island." I suggested, walking over to the stern, where it was hanging, "Help me, Will."

"No, let me do it... alone." Will insisted, while Sparrow went to the helm, "You don't have to - "

"Actually, it's my duty to... I'm a Midshipman... I thought that was obvious..." I told him, smiling, "I'll do it myself, in fact... go do the sails." Normally it takes five people, to lower the long boat... but alone... I didn't lower it till we reached near the port. The front sails still needed to be folded. Thank God, both Will and Sparrow could do it. I took care of the longboat till myself.

"Tell me, Will... why'd you do this?" I asked him, when they were done with their work (it was nightfall by then).

"... For Elizabeth... Annabeth, I love her." He said, after a while. I knew that, of course, and I smiled, "... she's so beautiful and nice to me... unlike the others." I stared at him, with raised eyebrows, "You are, too." Will laughed, "... just... too tough." I smiled, at that comment, as I noticed, up close, there were many East India Trading Company ships, in the harbour... Okay... I'll have to keep myself hidden.

"I know you love Elizabeth... and I'll take that as a compliment." I told him, as the boat touched the water, "... there're EITC ships here... I'll leave my coat and hat here. Otherwise, they'll reconize my Navy coat." I told him, taking of the scabard and then the coat and hat. I turned the scabard over so the Navy logo was hidden. I attacted my knife to my belt and left the other things in the captain's cabin (which Sparrow said I could take, since the 'former' captain of the ship was my father), "... and the last thing I need is to be caught by them... dressed in Navy clothes."

"She's doing the right thing... a Naval officer can't risk doing such a thing." Sparrow told Will, "Even if these men are privateers."

"I'm being forced against my will, actually... If Father ever finds out about this... you'll be dead."

"... So will you."

"I'm his daughter!"

"But you're also a Midshipman, Miss Commodore."

"Stop calling me that!" I was getting really tired of that name. I climbed down into the boat first and readied the oars, while the other two got in.


	7. Chapter 6

Tortuga seemed like... well... let's just say, it was the complete opposite of Port Royal... but even I must admit it did seem more... social. The only problem I had with it was... they were all pirates... and not only them... also thieves. Seeing how I was an officer in His Majesty's Navy... I felt completely out of place and also a lot of hatred.

"Will?"

"Yes, Annabeth." He answered.

"Do me a favour... Keep me away from anything that can blast this place apart." I asked, keeping my distance from the other people.

"Why?"

"Because... she's probably used to seeing pirates being hanged and their ships being sunk." Sparrow answered, with a grin.

"Hey! I rarely attend hangings and it's only been a year since I joined the Navy!" I snapped at him, as he led the way to a small pub, "Well, I rarely attended hangings, before my induction in the Navy." People all over were either drinking rum or shooting pistols, drunken. Other things were too much to even describe. If Father was here, he'd have a fit.

"As you say so, Little Miss Festiness... Anyways, we need a crew. We can manage the ship between islands, but the open sea, that's another matter - " Sparrow began but as we moved through the crowd, a redhead woman turned her head noticing Sparrow. Suddenly - for reasons unknow - she slapped Sparrow... hard. With a satisfied smile, she turned and strided off... I wish that was me.

"Just do it quickly." Will told him, ignoring the slap Sparrow had received.

"Don't worry, I already have a Quartermaster - there!" Sparrow lead me and Will toward the pub: the Faithful Bride, the emblem over the door, read. It had a politically incorrect painting of a smiling woman holding a bouquet in her chained-and-manacled hands. He pulled open the door; Will went inside, passing a pretty Asian woman coming out - she saw Sparrow... and slapped him, cursing him, in Chinese. Sparrow backed away. I walked in, past Sparrow smirking.

"Wipe the smile of your face." Sparrow growled, rubbing his jaw. I didn't.

"Be glad that wasn't me." I told him, ruffling my own hair. It had been sleeked back, as always but the small strands that were coming over and over again - because I wasn't wearing my hat - on my face were now bothering me... besides, it gave me a better cover-up, "Though you deserve one."

While Sparrow closed the door on the woman and joined Will, I took in the place - it is populated with slightly higher class of scum. Sparrow spotted a bartender and smiled... but when he moved forward... he is suddenly slapped across the face by a waitress. This time it was an Africa woman, who seemed like me. Tall, with a tough demeanor. She was more good-looking than the other two woman, who had slapped Sparrow and didn't seem to care what her clothes were like (she was wearing sailor's clothes).

"You stole my boat." She growled at him, holding her tray straight as she pointed a finger at Sparrow. This time, he looked scared (Now, I really felt like slapping him).

"Anamaria! We're looking for - " But he was again cut off with a slap. Will shakes his head and heads for the bartender. I wanted to see the drama... so I stayed behind, "Actually... I borrowed your boat... without your permission." I rolled my eyes. This man was despicable.

"Hit him again... He took our ship and is forcing me to work for him." I requested her. I think he got enough from me, being humiliated after I defeated him... The Marines couldn't stop laughing... Though he deserves more. Anamaria looked up and down, at me, and nodded. She charged at Sparrow but he pulled a table, between himself and her. I began to laugh as she chased him, around the table with the tray still in her hand (Impressive balance).

"My dory. The Jolly Mon. Where is it?"

"Safe... at Port Royal... with the Royal Navy." I looked up at Sparrow and raised my eyebrow... What a liar.

"Pray tell... Why would we - the powerful British Royal Navy, who own hundreds of ships - need a dory?" I asked, smirking at him, trying to get him into trouble. Obviously, I was exaggerating. I had to bite back a snicker, upon noticing the look on Sparrow's face.

"... Alright!... I confess... it sank..." Sparrow backed off a bit. Anamaria glared at him.

"That boat was my livelihood!" She shrieked at him, raising her hand, for another strike.

"You'll get a better one!" He yelled out, with a smile, as he ran on the other side of the table.

"I will... or else..." She left the threat hanging, in the air. She turned to give an order... but not before one last slap.

"That's for this Navy officer." She informed him. My eyes widened in shock. I'm so stupid, "... Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She smiled before walking of. I couldn't help but smile back. Sparrow ended up rubbing his cheek, which was slapped on, five times... I wish I could give him one... but it never happened.

"Jack! Annabeth! Over here." Will called us. When we reached the bar Will said, "He knows who we are looking for..."

"Who are we looking for?" I asked, realizing they never told me.

"I think you'll know him." Sparrow smiled. I frowned... I didn't know anyone, who'd come and live here. The bartender nodded outside... and then handed Sparrow a bucket... I exchanged a look with Will, "Stay here and we'll be right back... I don't think you want to see the pig's stall." With that, the two men left. After a while, the African woman, Anamaria came over to me.

"Hi, nice to meet you." She smiled, holding out her hand. She was no longer hold a tray. I smiled and nodded my head, while shaking her hand, "What's your name? I'm Anamaria."

"Annabeth... I'm a Midshipman in the Royal Navy." I told her, "... but I guess, you know that."

"They finally got some taste and allowed a woman." She said, smiling, "I tried once, in London, but was rejected... So, I ended up here."

"Really?" It never occurred to me that other woman wanted to join. In fact, the only other one I knew, other than me, who wanted to join, was Andrew's seventeen-year-old sister, Rosella, but she knew better not to argue with her father (she saw two arguments between Father and I), "I'm the only one, at the moment... never had a sense of propriety, so this is the only thing I'm fit for." She let a small laugh out.

"What did Sparrow do to you?" She asked. There was a tone of disgust, in her voice. I guess, that boat thing really got to her nerves."

"The ship, he brought here, is my father's... I'm a Naval Issue, you see. So I tried to stop him... it didn't work." I told her, "Worse, I'll be punished for it."

"Oh don't worry." She smiled, "Can I get you something?" I was going to refuse... but I should have some fun... I've been so busy, since I joined the Navy, to serve others, that I never gave myself a moment... Maybe I should get something, for myself... I nodded to her.

"Anything'll do." I asked, looking in my pocket and finding two guineas, "If I have enough money, that is."

"One pint of rum, coming up." I followed her, to the bar, "Of the punishment... it's alright... a good and bad thing of an honest person... they're - "

"Very unpredictable." I finished. I had heard of that. Anamaria brought me a pint, which I sipped, quietly. I've never drank anything, from a bar. Father's utterly strict of this - okay, I admit it... I'm a coward... but in front of him, only!

"See you've been enjoying yourself." Sparrow's voice spoke from behind, after I was done. Anamaria, rolled her eyes. She gave me a friendly goodbye and a glare to Jack, before leaving, "And made a friend... I swear, she's just like you." I turned around and saw Sparrow was with a man, behind him, while Will was leaning against a poll, a few feet away. The man... seemed utterly familiar. He was wearing a tattered Navy blue jacket and smelt like... pigs. He was looking at me, with the exact same look but with recognition.

"Miss Norrington?" He said, shocked... Okay... who was he?

"See, I told you that you knew him." Sparrow smiled... No, I didn't... Wait, just a minute A tattered Navy Boatswain jacket... No way, it can't be...

"Master Gibbs?" It was him... Joshamee Gibbs had disappeared after yet-another-captured pirate ship, a week after I turned fifteen (like a month before I began to beg to Father to allow me to join)... I thought he was dead! He really was one heck of a storyteller. When I used to be bored, while aboard my father's ship, he'd come a tell me stories of pirates or myths.

"Please, just Gibbs." He shook my hand. I smiled, "Why are you wearing Navy clothes?"

"Oh... I'm a Midshipman in the Navy now. Joined two years after you disappeared of the deck of the Interceptor." I told him, as a smile came on my face, "Where did you go?"

"Long story, that is..." He grinned, "By the way, what's the Captain's daughter doing with a pirate... The Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea, at that?"

"... You're a Pirate Lord?... and you don't have a ship?" I addressed Sparrow. My lip curled, as I scoffed, "Like I said... the worst pirate I've ever met... and I'm the Commodore's daughter, now... Sparrow forced me to accompany him." I told Gibbs, shooting a glare at Sparrow, who gave me a smile, urging me to lung at him.

"Jack... do know even know what you did?" Gibbs turned to Sparrow, "You're pretty much murderin' her!... Why do you need these two anyways?" Sparrow looked at me.

"Do me a favour, love... go see to the Interceptor... might just want to, eh." He asked. I glared at him.

"Gladly." I said, firmly. I turned on my heels and stormed out of the bar, down to the docks where the Interceptor was floating away from the docks. It was the first ship I travelled in, as a Midshipman. It took down so many pirate ships. She was the reason that Father was promoted. While he was still Captain, Father used this ship to rid the Caribbean of pirates because it is the fastest ship in the Caribbean... I can't believe today it was in control of a pirate. I wish I could take her back alone... but it's impossible. Well, at least I've something from the Navy with me.

An hour or so passed when someone walked from behind. It turned out to be Sparrow, "What do you want?"

"Just came to check on you." He muttered, "You shouldn't be out here alone... I just told you to go check."

"I can take care of myself. No need to sound sympathetic." I told him as I got up and walked over Sparrow to him... all he did was turn his head... and his eyes widen.

"Look out!" He yelled... and the last thing I remember hearing a gunshot before he tackled me and I hit my head against the pole...

* * *

><p>I know... it's not as good as before... but hey...<p> 


End file.
